Inimité brûlante
by Valouw
Summary: On ne parle jamais de l'après-guerre. Et pourtant, c'est là que beaucoup vont se reconstruire, ré-apprendre à vivre, et peut-être... à se comprendre enfin. / THxPP
1. Chapter 1

**Inimité brûlante**

* * *

-..Parkinson, tu vois pas que tu déranges ?

-Si. Je m'en fous.

-T'es qu'une garce, siffla Terence, en quittant brusquement la pièce, une clope à la bouche, laissant là la fille qu'il avait réussi à draguer et à emmener dans une des pièces du manoir de Marcus Flint, un de ses meilleurs amis, chez qui était organisée une petite soirée de complète débauche. Alcools, clopes, et nanas.

Sauf que Pansy Parkinson devait s'en mêler, bien entendu. Cette petite garce en plus de lui rappeler tous les jours, subtilement pour ne pas subir les foudres d'Adrian ou même d'autres qui avaient fait comme lui, qu'il s'était enfui lors de la Guerre, qu'il s'était caché pour ne pas à avoir à déclarer son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'amusait à lui pourrir sa soirée. Heureusement qu'ils ne se voyaient que une fois par semaine, ou deux au maximum, lors des soirées hebdomadaires qu'organisaient l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis chez eux, chaque week-end, sinon Terence aurait depuis longtemps réglé ses comptes une fois pour toutes avec la brune.

Elle, elle était restée. Elle, elle avait tenu tête à ses parents qui ne voulaient pas que leur fille soit marquée dès ses dix-sept ans qu'elle avait eu en juillet. Elle, elle avait voulu livrer l'Élu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'un grand cri résonnant dans la Grande salle. Mais elle était partie la tête haute, fière et hautaine malgré les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur sa peau de porcelaine. Pansy Parkinson était un concentré de contraires et de paradoxes..et en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Terence.

Quand il fut sorti, Pansy eut un sourire, sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jean noir, et en proposa une à la fille que Terence venait d'abandonner, qui refusa virulente, en lançant un regard incendiaire à l'ancienne Serpentarde pour lui avoir fait rater sa chance avec le beau gosse qu'était Terence.

-T'es tombée bas, ricana Pansy lorsque la jeune femme sortit.

S'allumant une cigarette avec sa baguette, Pansy exhala, ses lèvres pâles s'étirant en un sourire s'adressant aux portraits qui lui faisaient face. Elle avait refusé d'admettre que ceux qui avaient déserté ou qui s'étaient enfuis avant même de recevoir leur Marque, avaient raison. Parce que ce n'était pas un caractère de Serpentard de Sang-Pur, c'était digne d'un Serpentard tout court. Si on assumait son héritage, on se devait de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est ce qu'elle pensait, et elle l'avait clamé haut et fort.

Et pour elle, Terence Higgs était pire qu'un lâche. Il parlait beaucoup mais ne faisait pas grand chose, et il l'avait prouvé maintes fois après sa sortie de Poudlard, rien qu'en refusant la Marque et en s'enfuyant le jour même pour un autre pays.

Pour ça, elle lui en voulait. Terriblement. Et Pansy Parkinson était quelqu'un de très rancunier. Très très rancunier.

* * *

-Drago, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour supporter Pansy toutes ces années, geignit Terence, en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux d'un châtain très clair.

L'unique héritier des Malefoy ricana, méprisant, et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la taille d'une très belle brune, Astoria Greengrass, avec qui il entretenait une relation épisodique, qui déplaisait à chacune de leurs familles.

-Pansy était et est ma meilleure amie, Terence.

Terence se renfrogna. Inutile de chercher de l'aide du côté de Drago Malefoy, de deux ans plus jeune que lui. Ce blond décoloré lui tapait souvent sur les nerfs à Poudlard, surtout quand celui-ci lui avait pris sous le nez son poste d'Attrapeur lorsque son père avait acheté des Nimbus 2001 pour toute l'équipe de Serpentard. Depuis, il avait dépassé cette vieille histoire malgré encore un peu de rancœur pour le Malefoy, avec toute l'implication des Malefoy dans la Guerre, très paradoxale. Aussi, le jeune Drago -qui comptait vingt-et-une années derrière lui- avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe et se contentait d'être méprisant, mais n'attirait plus autant l'attention sur lui.

Lentement, Terence apporta sa troisième cigarette à sa bouche. Trop lentement..Il ne vit que l'ombre d'une main, et sa clope n'était déjà plus dans sa bouche qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre. Furieux, Terence se leva et toisa l'énergumène qui venait de lui piquer son précieux, faisant deux têtes de plus que lui. Enfin, elle. Elle se tenait du haut de son minuscule cent soixante-deux centimètres face à lui, qui en faisait bien cent quatre-vingt-cinq.

Pansy Parkinson revenait l'emmerder.

Lui lançant un regard méprisant, Terence partit se chercher un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, et Pansy prit place confortablement dans son siège, s'y enfonçant délicieusement. Drago sourit, et Astoria était comme indifférente à la scène, ce qui l'importait uniquement étant le contact de Drago avec sa peau et rien d'autre. Et quand Terence revint voir Drago et Astoria, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Pansy à sa place. Dans son fauteuil. Cette garce avait un putain de sourire narquois accroché à son visage de pékinois. Ses cheveux noirs raides tombaient impeccablement sur ses épaules, ses yeux aussi noirs étaient brillants de défi et d'auto-satisfaction, et sa bouche pâle mais délicatement rosée tranchait avec sa peau pâle de porcelaine.

-Parkinson, ton cul te démange ou quoi ?

Sa seule envie était d'arracher le sourire narquois que lui envoyait le visage de Pansy. Drago s'était un peu redressé, arrachant un grognement à Astoria, et Adrian Pucey, l'autre meilleur ami de Terence, venait de les rejoindre, le regard interrogatif.

-Oui, répondit celle-ci en allumant à sa bouche la cigarette qu'elle venait de piquer à Terence. J'ai envie de te faire chier.

-Putain Parkinson, t'es qu'une garce.

-Et toi Higgs, t'es un connard.

-Du calme, les enfants, jugea bon d'intervenir Adrian, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Sans succès évident, Pansy et Terence se regardant en chiens de faïence.

En retroussant légèrement les manches de sa chemise, Adrian se prépara à intervenir un peu plus sérieusement.

-Pansy, si t'arrêtais de te prendre la tête avec Terence pour _cette _histoire, ça serait cool.

-T'es pas mieux, lâcha la brune, en le fixant d'un regard profond.

Adrian serra des dents, et préféra s'en tenir à ça. Ils étaient chez Marcus Flint, et nul doute que si celui-ci apprenait qu'il y avait du grabuge dans son manoir, soit il s'en mêlerait sérieusement -surtout qu'il était déjà bourré-, soit il foutrait tout le monde à la porte, sans se soucier le moins du monde des règles de bienséance.

Sauf..qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Terence, déjà imbibé par quelques verres de Whisky Pur Feu, et de Vodka Feu Follet, voudrait régler son compte à la petite Parkinson de suite.

-Parkinson, bouge ton gros cul, on va parler en privé toi et moi, murmura Terence, en faisant un petit signe de la tête à Pansy.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil circonspect, et se leva, toujours sa clope à la bouche, en ayant jugé sûrement qu'il n'y avait pas plus de danger à parler seule avec Terence que se faire lyncher par Adrian et Terence, en même temps. Mais elle avait tort.

Elle le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs un peu sombre avant de déboucher dans une chambre aux draps déjà défaits, avec une chemise posée sur un des chaises de la pièce. Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit où l'avait emmené Terence, et eut un sourire sarcastique, malgré la peur qui la prenait.

-T'as l'intention de me baiser, Higgs ?

-Fais pas ta pute, Parkinson. C'est ma chambre au Manoir Flint, j'adore squatter chez Marcus.

-Je savais pas que Marcus et toi aviez ce genre de relation, le railla Pansy, sous-entendant beaucoup plus, ce que Terence comprit indubitablement.

Pourtant, il ne lui envoya qu'un regard noir, sans aucune autre malédiction. Il se contenta de jeter un sort d'Assurdiato sur la pièce, rendant ainsi leur conversation privée.

-Parkinson, y'en a marre de tout ça. Bordel, ça va bientôt faire cinq ans, et t'es là, avec tes beaux airs, à nous faire chier, à me reprocher d'être parti. Avoue-le Parkinson, je suis celui que tu fais le plus chier. Cornelius, nada. Adrian, qui a déserté, encore moins. Antony non plus tu le fais pas chier autant, et je ne parle pas des autres. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Pansy fit mine de réfléchir en observant ses ongles, et s'assit confortablement sur le bord du lit. Son regard était aussi noir que ses cheveux, bordé par sa frange elle aussi impeccable, et Terence dut se contrôler pour ne pas enlever un cil qui avait atterri sur la joue gauche de Pansy. L'alcool lui jouait des tours, et il n'appréciait que moyennement cette réaction. Pansy, elle, avait l'air fraîche comme une rose, mais ses joues rosées et ses yeux noirs un peu embrumés ne laissaient aucun doute sur son état. Elle aussi avait bu, et pas qu'un peu.

-Mon problème, Higgs, c'est que t'es parti le premier et le plus loin possible de l'Angleterre.

Réponse acceptable, Terence devait le reconnaître. Et Pansy le savait parfaitement, réalisa-t-il, arborant un petit micro-sourire cynique et entendu. Il était parti sur une petite île de l'Océan Indien, l'île Maurice, réputée pour ses paysages paradisiaques, et ancienne colonie de l'Angleterre moldue. L'Afrique du Sud était beaucoup trop mouvementée par les conflits inter-Moldus, et inter-Sorciers, déchirant le pays d'un bout à l'autre.

-T'es vraiment chiante Pansy.

La meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy eut un hoquet de surprise -peu- réprimé, et fixait Terence d'un air abasourdi, et indéniablement troublé. Ce dernier sourit diaboliquement en remarquant l'émoi qu'il avait provoqué chez la jeune femme de vingt-et-un, lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom, le roulant entre ses lèvres comme une friandise rare et inestimable. Terence Higgs était très doué au jeu de séduction, et sans qu'il ne prémédite quoique ce soit, il venait de commencer à jouer à ça avec Pansy Parkinson.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Ajouta-t-il, prêt à sortir tout son arsenal.

Il vit avec une satisfaction non-dissimulée les lèvres de la brunette trembler impitoyablement. Retroussant les manches de sa chemise, il s'approcha d'elle sensuellement. Aussi sensuellement qu'un mec bourré le pouvait. Sauf que Terence n'était pas n'importe quel mec bourré..Lui, il avait toujours de la classe, même avec plus de deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

-T'es qu'une chienne, Pansy.

Elle trembla. Terence fut étonné à quel point la petite Parkinson perdait de sa superbe, de sa répartie dès qu'on l'approchait d'un peu trop près.

-Casse-toi Higgs, murmura-t-elle d'une voix peu convaincue.

-Je suis dans _ma_ chambre, lui rappela-t-il sournoisement.

Tout d'un coup, elle reprit ses esprits et secoua la tête, furieuse de s'être faite avoir ainsi.

-Connard.

D'un geste associé à sa parole, elle se leva mais fut brusquement poussée sur le lit par Terence, qui décidément s'amusait beaucoup, son esprit ayant perdu de sa lucidité.

-Higgs, déconne pas. J'me casse.

Terence enleva sa chemise avec un sourire -trop- sexy pour le propre bien de Pansy, et elle sentit les doigts chauds de l'héritier Higgs envelopper ses poignets. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps, et elle en hoqueta. La peau de Pansy, quant à elle, était si froide que Terence eut envie d'y déposer une multitude de baisers brûlants sur celle-ci pour la réchauffer un peu.

-Pansy, murmura Terence comme une litanie suppliante.

La jeune femme était électrisée et redoutait plus que n'importe quoi le contact d'un homme avec sa peau. Le dernier avait été si brutal..Le dernier et le premier. Elle ne voulait pas jouer à ce genre de jeux, son corps était à elle, et personne d'autre n'en devait disposer, n'importe quel moyen pouvant être utilisé. Plus personne ne la posséderait.

-Non, hurla Pansy d'une voix stridente en repoussant le plus brutalement Terence d'elle, qui faillit en tomber du lit, la tête la première, tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait, toujours sur le lit, collée à la tête de lit.

Surpris -délicat euphémisme- par la réaction de l'ancienne Serpentarde, Terence resta silencieux. Personne n'avait jamais réagi aussi brutalement à ses avances, et il avait conscience d'avoir légèrement forcé Parkinson, mais il n'était pas non plus totalement con et il possédait encore un peu de lucidité : Pansy Parkinson avait réagi plutôt positivement à ses caresses.

-Ne me touche pas Higgs, articula Pansy.

-Pourquoi ? Lança Terence, bien décidé à comprendre _et_ à posséder la fille Parkinson.

-J'ai pas envie que tu me sautes.

Elle lançait ses paroles, hautaine, comme si ils parlaient de quelque chose de banal, mais Terence voyait bien à la position de Pansy et aux légers tremblements qui agitaient sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mentait. Elle en crevait d'envie, mais en avait peur. Pourquoi , pourquoi ?

-Laisse-moi te faire l'amour ma belle, susurra Terence en revenant à la charge.

Pansy secouait la tête convulsivement, et se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, brutaux, blessants. Et un gémissement de terreur et de douleur sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, faisant hausser à Terence un sourcil.

Et il comprit.

-Pansy..

La jeune femme frissonna quand le doigt de Terence rencontra tendrement sa joue. Autant il avait envie de la frapper que de lui faire l'amour, réaction très étrange. Pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait et dit ces dernières années, il avait envie de la détruire, de l'achever, de la blesser mortellement. Mais..ce soir, embrumé par l'alcool, poussé par une force inexplicable, il la voyait sous un autre jour. Pansy Parkinson était fragile. Surprenante découverte pour lui qui l'avait toujours crue rebelle et forte.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.

Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme à cette question, mais elle garda un silence obstiné. Terence s'assit en face d'elle, en tailleur, et l'enveloppa de ses bras rassurants et chauds. Ce soir, à ce moment précis, il avait décidé de ne pas abandonner dans cet état-là Pansy, malgré tout, malgré leur inimité, malgré leurs rapports conflictuels.

-Pansy, qui ?

Son souffle chaud avait atterri dans le cou pâle de Pansy, qui luttait terriblement contre elle-même. Ayant réussi à garder le secret pendant plus de cinq ans sur cet épisode honteux de sa vie, elle luttait farouchement contre l'envie de tout dévoiler à Terence Higgs, l'être -encore vivant- qu'elle détestait le plus.

C'était simple, elle l'enviait. Elle l'enviait d'être parti le plus tôt possible, d'avoir su prendre le bon choix à l'époque, elle qui avait la tête pleine d'illusions, et d'envies de s'illustrer. Quelle idiote. Les conséquences de sa trop grande confiance en elle, et de son ambition avaient été non négligeables, et s'être adressée à un tel Mangemort pour qu'il fasse la promotion de son pouvoir auprès du Maître avant qu'elle ne reçoive la Marque avait été une belle erreur de parcours.

Après tout, si elle lui disait, il lui foutrait enfin la paix, partirait la regardant comme si elle avait été souillée et qu'elle risquerait de le souiller à son tour, mais ne dévoilerait rien, Rabastan étant mort -de sa main lorsqu'elle avait effectué une visite à Azkaban un peu plus tard-, et tout ça étant de l'histoire ancienne, faisant partie de la Guerre, sujet tabou chez les Serpentards.

-Rabastan Lestrange, souffla Pansy.

Les bras de Terence autour d'elle se crispèrent, et elle retint un cri de douleur. Il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la peau de son dos, ayant passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Pansy.

Quant à Terence, il bouillait de rage. Rabastan Lestrange, Rabastan le connard qui avait effectué des recherches pour le retrouver à l'époque, Rabastan qui avait volé sa virginité à Pansy Parkinson. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de ça, et tout son être criait à l'injustice. Malgré son caractère de merde, Pansy ne méritait sûrement pas ça. Personne ne méritait _ça_.

-Raconte-moi, demanda Terence d'une voix basse, en plongeant sa tête dans les cheveux de Pansy. Dis-moi pourquoi..

-J'avais trop d'ambition, se moqua Pansy d'une voix éraillée, ayant décidé de raconter toute l'histoire à Terence, malgré ce qui pourrait en résulter. Je suis allée voir Rabastan dans son manoir, pendant les vacances de janvier, car je savais qu'il était un des proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'avais pas choisi Rogue, lui il ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Pour lui, j'étais trop jeune. J'y suis allée, et je lui ai demandé si il pouvait parler un peu de moi au Maître. Tu vois, dire que j'avais un bon potentiel, etc. Ce genre de conneries. Mes parents n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, mais des sympathisants, vois-tu, et je n'aurais jamais eu une bonne place comme Drago. Lui, ses parents étaient aussi très proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait tout..Sauf que Rabastan m'a demandé quelque chose en échange.

Pansy se tut. La honte l'envahissait et un goût amer de bile remonta à sa gorge. Les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi présents, toujours aussi insurmontables. Mais Terence ne dit rien, et continua à lui caresser légèrement les marques que ses ongles avaient causés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer à lui narrer cette histoire.

-Au début, j'avais refusé. Rabastan Lestrange avait l'âge de mon père, et ma première fois, je voulais la réserver pour..pour quelqu'un à qui je serais vraiment attachée. Mais il a commencé à s'énerver un peu, et à me dire que si je voulais vraiment quelque chose, je devrais tout faire pour l'obtenir.. J'ai cédé sous l'Imperium..Il m'a déshabillé, il m'a allongé sur son lit, et sans aucune prévenance, il m'a prit..C'était horrible. -Silence- Le pire, c'est que j'étais complètement consciente mais que je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien du tout, souffla-t-elle.

L'étreinte de Terence lui permit de ne pas fondre en larmes; il était une présence rassurante même si c'était son ennemi, et elle le remercia intérieurement d'être là, et d'avoir écouté sans avoir un mouvement de recul. Elle était souillée et n'y pouvait rien, mais lui restait.. Elle avait besoin d'une cigarette. Tout-de-suite.

-Je ne prononcerais pas des paroles rassurantes, déclara Terence, toujours la voix basse, parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Et je ne dirais rien de vraiment très gentil..Si ce n'est que tu ne méritais pas ça..et que tu ne devrais pas rester sur cette image négative des hommes.

Il posa une pluie de petits baisers dans le cou de Pansy, toujours emmitouflée contre lui, qui trembla. Terence l'avait décidément bien cernée. Qu'est ce que disait encore le dicton ? Sois plus proche de tes ennemis que de tes amis. Voilà, il devait l'appliquer à la lettre, lui.

-Laisse-moi te montrer que les hommes n'utilisent pas tous les femmes comme des jouets..

Les lèvres de Terence remontèrent le long de sa mâchoire. Des papillons s'agitèrent dans l'estomac de Pansy, qui réalisa qu'elle avait les lèvres sèches, et la gorge serrée.

-Salazar, tu avais seize ans, réalisa-t-il avant de serrer des dents.

Pansy s'arrêta de respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser aller trop loin. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête avant que ce ne soit irréversible. Tous les hommes qui avaient voulu se coller contre son corps nu avaient été repoussés sèchement dès le début de leur drague niaise. Comme ce Seamus Finnigan, qui était un soir complètement fait dans un bar, s'était fait larguer comme une merde par Parvati Patil, la jolie indienne de leurs années. Ou encore comme Blaise Zabini, qui en grand Dom Juan, avait toujours voulu savoir ce que Pansy Parkinson -néanmoins son amie- donnait au lit.

-Si il n'était pas déjà mort, je crois que je me serais fait un plaisir de dévoiler l'histoire à Adrian, Théodore, Blaise et Drago, et qu'on aille lui régler son compte à cinq. Histoire de bien lui faire mal.

Un sourire attendri prit place sur les lèvres pâles de Pansy, quand elle releva sa tête pour plonger ses yeux noirs comme de la suie dans ceux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel de Terence. La jeune femme comprenait mieux pourquoi à Poudlard et même après, de nombreuses jeunes sorcières tombaient amoureuses de ce spécimen.

-Merci Terence, merci.

-J'aurais autre chose que des mots tels du vent comme remerciements ? Demanda Terence d'un ton joueur, en rapprochant leurs visages, Pansy pouvant presque sentir le souffle de Terence sur ses lèvres.

Un instant passa pendant que Pansy réfléchissait.

Après tout, il fallait bien se lancer un jour ou l'autre. Et Terence était l'homme idéal de la situation, considérant les conditions..et puis, qu'importe, après ça, elle reviendrait comme avant avec lui. Elle remettrait sa carapace, elle redeviendrait la Pansy Parkinson chiante, et hautaine. Oh oui, elle redeviendrait elle-même.

Avec un sourire dangereux, Pansy mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieure de Terence, qui gémit sous la surprise. Le goût du sang envahit leurs bouches à chacun, et Terence sous l'effet du désir fulgurant qu'il ressentait lorsque le corps mince de la jeune Parkinson était collé contre lui, qui était déjà à demi-nu, intensifia leur baiser, et commença à enlever le tee-shirt de Pansy pour le jeter dans un coin de la pièce avant de l'allonger sous lui.

-Les..les autres vont..se rendre compte de..quelque chose, haleta Pansy sous les caresses de Terence, qui l'avait aussi en deux-trois mouvements expérimentés débarrassée de son jean.

-Ils sont tous..bourrés, souffla Terence, ses lèvres allant de plus en plus bas, avant que Pansy ne s'arrête de peur de l'opinion publique.

Mais il faisait fausse route. Si il existait une chose au monde qui plaisait à Pansy, c'est qu'on parle d'elle. Pour une simple affaire de boulot à une grosse affaire de sexe. Qu'on parle d'elle la faisait jouir tout simplement. Son nom était sur des lèvres, et ça suffisait. Qu'on la traite de pute ou pas, qu'importe, elle faisait parler, et elle savait ce qu'elle valait.

Puis franchement, après avoir hurlé dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard d'attraper Potter le jour de la Grande Bataille, quelle honte serait plus grande ? ..Aucune. Coucher avec Terence Higgs était négligeable face à ça. Plus que négligeable.

-Terence, murmura furieusement Pansy, en agrippant ses mains aux cheveux de celui-ci.

Le sieur Higgs eut un sourire satisfait et se dit qu'il était bien temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Parkinson était toute prête à connaître autre chose qu'un Lestrange. Un Higgs, c'était le pied, non ?

* * *

L'odeur âcre de la fumée emplit la chambre et chatouilla les narines de Terence qui pourtant resta endormi, reposant sur le ventre, ses cheveux châtains recouvrant ses yeux fermés, son buste se soulevant à chacune de ses inspirations.

Pansy avait allumé une nouvelle cigarette, ayant été pioché dans son paquet dans la poche de son jean qui avait, par chance, atterri au pied du lit. Ramenant le drap blanc, immaculé, sur elle, s'appuyant à la tête du lit, ses cheveux noirs et raides n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, tout ébouriffés, ses yeux pétillaient malgré elle -après tout, elle venait de passer un moment exquis- et elle avait à côté d'elle un mec qui d'après les dires de beaucoup de filles, était un Apollon. Elle, la méchante, hautaine, fière, cynique, faible, lâche et laide Pansy venait de coucher avec un mec beau comme un dieu..qu'elle détestait. Il fallait être réaliste, c'est pas après une -magnifique- partie de jambes-en-l'air qu'ils allaient s'entendre comme de purs larrons en foire. Non, non. Non.

Exhalant une nouvelle fois de la fumée, Pansy se mit à réfléchir intensément à toutes les conséquences que cette petite baise entraînerait. Ils avaient tous les deux satisfaits leurs pulsions, après le contact de leurs corps, malgré le fait que deux heures plus tôt, le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce leur donnait la nausée.

Et puis Terence Higgs était beau garçon. Ça ferait jaser, et Pansy jubilait déjà à l'idée d'être sur toutes les lèvres. Il avait un potentiel sexuel incroyable, et bon..il ne lui déplairait pas de refaire un jeu comme celui-ci. Mais le problème était qu'avoir une relation comme ça pouvait mettre la puce à l'oreille de la famille d'Higgs qui, comme leur rejeton, avait fui lors de la Guerre. Il ne ferait pas bon d'avoir pour belle-fille la vraie conne qui avait fait le scandale à Poudlard, se reniant ainsi de la société la plus fréquentable. Les parents de Terence ne s'en remettraient pas si ils l'apprenaient..Tant mieux, elle n'avait jamais aimé Gordon Higgs, ce vieux croûton suintant l'hypocrisie.

..Deux secondes. Ils ne s'étaient pas protégés ! Rien, pas même un petit sort de contraception, nada. Pansy commença à paniquer, et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette nerveusement avant de sortir en vitesse du lit de Terence, nue, totalement impudique -après tout il n'y avait que Terence dans la pièce et il n'en était plus à un vêtement près-, cherchant farouchement si Terence avait _par le plus grand des hasards_ une potion de Contraception pour les nuits sans lendemain. Elle fouilla les armoires, et d'hystérie, jeta tout ce qu'elle trouva à travers la pièce, cherchant activement une fiole, _n'importe quoi_ qui pourrait l'aider.

-Tu cherches quoi là ? Demanda Terence d'une voix endormie.

Pansy se retourna les yeux animés d'une lueur brûlante vers Terence, qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes et admirait bien malgré lui le corps très sexy de Pansy Parkinson.

-J'aurais jamais cru que tu nous cachais un corps comme celui-ci, Parkinson.

Voilà, adieu Pansy. Bonjour Parkinson. Sauf qu'il y allait avoir comme un petit problème si Higgs avait engrossé Parkinson, la vilaine.

-Higgs -Pansy se tordait les mains de frustration- est-ce que tu aurais une potion de contraception ? Dis-moi oui s'il te plaît.

Il la regarda, choqué..et resta en état de choc. Pansy soupira, elle aurait pensé Terence Higgs un peu plus résistant, quand même.

-Merde, souffla Terence.

-Tu l'as dit, le railla ironiquement Pansy. Tu m'excuses, mais moi c'est pas la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé.

-Ouais, t'as pas l'habitude, répliqua Terence, toujours en état de choc avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir quand Pansy chancela presque imperceptiblement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con des fois.

-Espèce-de-salaud, articula-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, avant de se mettre à farfouiller énergiquement la chambre pour retrouver ses vêtements à elle, qui étaient sous les affaires de Terence qu'elle avait balancé.

-Pansy..J'suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça.

-Tu l'as dit, Higgs. Laisse tomber, et trouve-moi cette putain de potion.

-Ouais,..ouais.

N'arrivant pas à s'excuser convenablement, Terence sortit du lit, lui aussi nu -les Serpentards n'étaient pas très pudiques apparemment- et prit le poignet de Pansy pour la forcer à rester en place, avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Tendre. Léger, flottant.

-Higgs, la potion.

-Hum, oui.

Elle avait déjà eu un ton plus doux que d'habitude, c'était déjà un début. Terence pouvait se croire pardonné de l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Presque. Sauf qu'il allait avoir encore comme un problème. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de potion sur lui, jetant toujours un sort de Protection avant l'acte. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un qui juste avant lui avait parlé de son plus horrible souvenir, etc. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour dans ses conditions, donc il avait oublié !

Merde, merde, et merde.

Un coup d'œil à Pansy lui indiqua que celle-ci s'était déjà habillée complètement, et elle était assise sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains. Prenant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, Terence se lança un sort pour s'habiller plus vite.

-Attends-moi ici.

-Où tu vas ? Higgs ?

Terence était sorti de la chambre trop rapidement, et Pansy dut lui courir après pour le rattraper. Elle n'arriva à sa hauteur que lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon où tous leurs amis étaient encore plus bourrés que deux heures plus tôt.

Et elle ne put l'empêcher de prononcer la phrase fatidique.

-Est-ce quelqu'un aurait la potion du lendemain ? Demanda Terence, d'un ton neutre, à la foule d'amis Serpentards.

Marcus Flint en lâcha son verre, Cornelius Warrington brisa le sien, Daphné Greengrass eut un sursaut, Adrian Pucey faillit s'évanouir, Drago Malefoy resta impassible, Astoria Greengrass poussa un gémissement, Tracey Davis eut un air choqué, Milicent Bulstrode se renfrogna, Anthony Donners s'assit sur un fauteuil, Abe Rosier lança un regard meurtrier à Terence, Grayson Prince eut un reniflement indigné, Théodore Nott fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts, Blaise Zabini croisa les bras, Rudy Dolohov eut les yeux brillants d'incompréhension, Wyatt Selwyn soupira, et..Pansy Parkinson maudit Terence Higgs.

* * *

J-1 avant le BAC, et je trouve le moyen de poster ça. Je suis folle.. Folle oui, mais je suis . :DDDD J'ai eu l'écrit de mon concours, et je suis admise à l'oral à Pariiiiiiiiiiiiis (L). Ah, Paris. (LLLLLLLLLLL) Croisez les doigts pour moi. ! :D

Sinon, pour le BAC, hum, il me reste à apprendre la géo qui est dans deux jours. Hum. Puis le reste, j'vais essayer de gérer (yn).

Pour ce « truc », ça aura sûrement une suite donc..voilà. Peut-être un chapitre ou deux de plus. Qui sait ? Je dois vous prévenir maintenant que comme après le BAC je vais préparer mon oral, en fait, je vais peut-être pas trop avoir le temps d'écrire. Mais sachez qu'un OS sur Lavande Brown est terminé, reste plus qu'à le fignoler un peu, un OS sur Teddy et Victoire est presque fini, et un autre commencé sur Éloïse Midgen arrive doucement. Désolé pour les lecteurs de Petite lionne, promis dès la fin du BAC, j'essaie de pondre un chapitre.

Blablatage de l'auteur, c'est fait. :)

Bisouuus. & enjoy ! :)

**MERDE A CEUX QUI ONT LES EPREUVES DE BAC !**

Valouw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inimité brûlante.**

* * *

-Dis-moi Higgs, tu l'as fait exprès ou tu es aussi débile que tu en as l'air ?

Terence Higgs lança un regard peu amène à Pansy Parkinson, qui haussa un sourcil et expira sa bouffée de cigarette. Deux semaines plus tôt, il avait fait la connerie du siècle. Qui aurait été aussi débile, franchement ? ..Peut-être un Weasley, ou encore un Poufsouffle. Pansy se mit une main résignée sur son front, dégageant un peu sa frange.

-Ne remets pas cette histoire sur le tapis, Parkinson. Et ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute si tu portes un héritier Higgs à présent, et pour l'amour de Salazar, arrête de fumer, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

-Je vais me faire avorter, répliqua Pansy, revêche.

-C'est impossible. Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi.

-C'est pas toi qui va porter un mioche dont tu ne veux pas pendant neuf mois. C'est pas toi qui va voir ton ventre grossir de plus en plus. C'est pas toi qui va avoir des nausées toute la journée. C'est pas toi qui va avoir les hormones en furie. C'est pas toi qui va devoir se refaire une garde-robe. Et c'est pas toi qui va devoir arrêter de fumer et de boire comme un trou !

-Pour les hormones en furie, je me ferais le plaisir d'être à ta disposition, Parkinson.

Terence eut un sourire en coin, et Pansy enragea. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle consulte un médecin moldu malgré tout le dégoût qu'elle aurait à le faire. Peut-être y'avait-il une chance qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour la débarrasser de _ça_.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à un as des potions bourré, car oui, Théodore Nott était bourré et elle, elle lui avait fait confiance pour préparer dans l'heure une Potion pour éviter d'être enceinte. Mais non. Théodore avait mélangé quelques ingrédients et elle s'était retrouvée avec une potion qui lui assurait d'être enceinte. Plus jamais elle ne ferait confiance à quelqu'un de bourré, aussi doué soit-il.

Maintenant elle se retrouvait avec dans le bide un mini-Higgs. L'horreur absolue. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Comment, par Merlin ?

-Tu l'as annoncé à tes parents ? Demanda Terence en prenant une gorgée encore brûlante de son café.

Ils étaient tous les deux à la terrasse d'un petit café londonien dans le monde sorcier, en pleine réunion de crise.

-Non et je préférerais que ça ne se sache pas, répondit lentement Pansy en écrasant sa cigarette à peine entamée dans un cendrier.

-Et comment comptes-tu cacher ça, Parkinson ? La railla Terence.

Pansy le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Noir profond conte bleu intense.

-Partir. Je vais partir.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu me connais, je suis friande de scandales. Mais un de ce type, je n'en veux pas. On n'a pas le droit de jouer avec la vie d'un bébé. Je vais partir le temps de ma grossesse, et après l'accouchement, je refilerais le bébé à un orphelinat, je resterais encore quelques mois à l'endroit où je me serais réfugiée, puis je reviendrais en Angleterre ..ou pas.

Terence resta bouche bée, et sa tasse de café resta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, où il l'avait amenée. Le choc, sans aucun doute.

-Si je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser chez un médecin moldu. Là où les Médicomages ont échoué, eux peut-être pourront réussir.

-T'es cinglée Parkinson. Je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça, c'est aussi mon enfant, débita Terence entre ses dents.

-J'ai tous les droits, Higgs, répliqua sans ciller Pansy. Si je veux l'abandonner, je l'abandonnerais.

-Donne-le moi.

-Jamais, je n'ai pas envie de voir ce mioche quand on se verra en me disant que c'est le mien, le contredit Pansy avec un rire sans joie.

-Tu n'auras qu'à partir, toi. Tu vas te cacher je ne sais où, et après l'accouchement, tu me donneras le bébé avant de repartir, si tu le souhaites.

-Salaud.

-Je ne veux pas me dire en me regardant dans la glace le matin que j'ai un enfant quelque part, que je ne le connaîtrai jamais et qu'il aura peut-être une vie misérable. Jamais , tu m'entends ?

-Je t'entends Higgs. J'ai très bien entendu.

Pansy se leva, et Terence la regarda faire, intrigué. Qu'est ce qu'elle mijotait encore ? Il devait s'attendre à tout de la part de la brune sournoise.

-Adieu Terence Higgs, je savais que cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part.

Et sans prévenir, la jeune femme transplana, et Terence ne réalisa que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle s'était lâchement enfuie. Une vraie Serpentarde ! Si elle croyait sans sortir comme ça, c'était qu'elle le sous-estimait vraiment. Non mais oh.

Terence jeta quelques pièces sur la table, et s'en alla aussi en transplanant, devant le manoir des Parkinson. Courant presque, il franchit la grille, et frappa furieusement à la porte. Ce fut un elfe de maison qui lui ouvrit, d'un air révérencieux.

-Amène-moi à Miss Parkinson. Tout de suite !

-Munie est désolé, Monsieur. Miss Parkinson est partie il y a à peine deux minutes, par Portoloin.

-La garce, murmura Terence entre ses dents. Où sont Monsieur et Mrs Parkinson ?

-Dans le petit salon, Monsieur. Munie peut vous conduire à eux si vous le souhaitez.

-Je le souhaite. Oh oui, je le souhaite, répondit Terence, le regard brûlant de colère.

Cette petite garce l'aurait cherché, il allait prévenir ses parents tout de suite, et à eux trois déjà, ils prendraient des mesures pour ramener cette petite cinglée à la raison. Terence Higgs allait l'épouser mais qu'importe, il aurait son enfant, ce qui ne lui déplaisait plus autant que deux semaines plus tôt.

-Monsieur Parkinson. Mrs Parkinson..Drago.

Le blondinet se tenait près de Mrs Parkinson, un air impassible scotché à son visage comme à son habitude, mais un sourire en coin, arrogant à souhait, ornait son visage si beau. C'était mauvais signe pour Terence. Pansy devait avoir tout prévu, la petite garce.

-Bonjour Terence, le salua Drago. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Mal, répondit sèchement Terence sans lui renvoyer la politesse élémentaire, sachant que Drago ne faisait ça que pour le mettre encore plus en rage. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici Monsieur Higgs serait plus approprié, l'interrompit Monsieur Parkinson, toujours installé dans son fauteuil, l'air songeur.

Higgs se renfrogna et se racla la gorge. Il avait foncé sans réfléchir à comment aborder la chose avec les parents de la principale concernée. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait..cette histoire lui avait vraiment trop tourné la tête.

-J'étais venu voir Pansy, mais j'ai appris qu'elle venait de partir. Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où elle est allée ?

Mrs Parkinson ouvrit grand ses yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa fille étaient noirs, et mit une main devant sa bouche comme une marque de pudeur outragée.

« Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Pourtant, tout le monde était au courant, je crois. Pansy est partie faire un tour du monde, changer un peu d'air. »

Terence chancela. Mensonges, mensonges, hurlait son esprit.

-Après le scandale qu'il y a eu à Poudlard, la pauvre petite se morfond à Londres depuis. Nous aurions dû penser plus tôt à la faire voyager.

Drago le regardait d'un air menaçant, lui imposant du regard de ne rien dire aux parents de Pansy. Et Terence n'en fit rien, pas pour obéir à Drago, mais surtout parce qu'il n'en avait pas le courage. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor, et préféra laisser couler, malgré, surtout malgré la boule d'amertume et de frustration qui lui enserrait la gorge.

Et il se fit une promesse. Si il retrouvait un jour Pansy Parkinson, il la tuerait.

**:.:**

Une cigarette non allumée à la bouche, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau hors de prix, les yeux vitreux, les cheveux ébouriffés, Terence fixait la vitrine du magasin de sport sorcier du Chemin de Traverse.

On pouvait distinguer à l'intérieur, un gosse de deux ans avec son père. Le gosse était tout sourire, admirant le dernier balai sorti, sous les commentaires joyeux de son paternel.

..Son gosse à lui aurait eu deux ans cette année. Deux ans et dix mois que Pansy Parkinson était partie, partie enceinte de lui, et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réapparu à Londres. Ni en Angleterre, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas cherché, mais les journaux auraient parlé de Pansy si elle était encore un Angleterre, sauf si elle s'était fait discrète. Ce qui était possible, mais Terence croyait dur comme fer qu'elle était partie à l'étranger.

Avait-elle avorté ? Avait-elle abandonné le bébé ? L'avait-elle gardé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue ?

Terence aurait tellement voulu avoir les réponses à ses questions. Tellement.

Depuis ce jour, il se morfondait dans son manoir, ne sortait que très rarement, et surtout, surtout il pensait à cet hypothétique gamin. Comme aurait-il pu être ? Aurait-il eu les cheveux noirs fins de sa mère et ses yeux bleus ? Ou encore ses cheveux châtains et les yeux de Pansy ? Ou bien aurait-il été un mini-lui ? Ça le tuait de ne pas le savoir. Le tuait à petit feu.

Drago Malefoy, il en était persuadé, avait des nouvelles de Pansy, et refusait catégoriquement de lui en donner, et d'ailleurs niait même qu'il en avait ! Impardonnable de sa part. Lui dépérissait, et l'autre blond décoloré ne pensait qu'à protéger sa garce de meilleure amie pendant que lui-même filait le bonheur presque parfait avec la petite Greengrass. Le connard.

Adrian Pucey, son meilleur ami, essayait de le faire sortir, avec l'aide de Marcus Flint. Mais aucun résultat de ce côté, Adrian et Marcus s'étant tous les deux casés, Terence ne voyait pas pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à l'aider. Après tout, ils avaient tout pour eux, _eux_. Une femme aimante et surtout, surtout, des gosses. Leur chair, leur sang.

Théodore Nott n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui, mais Théodore, malgré le fait que Terence lui ait assuré à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était point de sa faute, s'auto-flagellait mentalement à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'état déplorable de Terence.

Et puis, il y avait Katie. Katie Bell. Une ancienne Gryffi, contre qui il avait eu l'occasion de jouer à Poudlard. Cette brune à l'air doux et gentil était entrée dans sa vie comme une vraie tornade, renversant tout sur son passage. Il ne savait même plus comment. Ses yeux d'un vert aussi clair que l'eau des lacs, ses cheveux lourds bruns, son si beau visage..Tout en elle l'avait séduit, et pourtant..il n'arrivait pas à nouer quelque chose avec elle. Lui était trop occupé à être un fantôme hantant son manoir, et elle était trop occupée avec son poste de Poursuiveuse titulaire dans les Faucons de Falmouth.

Il pensait toujours à Pansy et à son hypothétique gosse. Toujours hanté par des images fictives que son cerveau avait créé. Lui et son gosse en train de s'amuser dans le parc de son manoir. Son gosse sur la balançoire et lui en train de le pousser. Si ça avait été un garçon, il l'aurait initié très tôt au délices du Quidditch, et si ça avait été une fille, il l'aurait aidée à cueillir des fleurs au printemps dans les champs qui bordaient son manoir.

-Dis donc beau gosse, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Katie. Avec un sourire, Terence se tourna vers elle, et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Ils n'étaient qu'amis. Mais avant qu'il ne détourne le regard du petit garçon et son père dans le magasin, Katie l'intercepta, et eut un sourire. Elle n'était pas au courant de l'histoire avec Pansy.

-Moi aussi, je rêve d'avoir des enfants un jour.

Ce fut un déclic. Il ne sut jamais qu'est-ce qui le poussa à faire ça, mais il le fit quand même.

Terence Higgs attira Katie Bell à lui, et l'embrassa.

**:.:**

-Terence, une femme souhaite te voir, lui annonça Katie, blême, en entrant dans le petit salon des Higgs.

Paresseusement, Terence se leva du canapé, mais quand il croisa le regard choqué et la pâleur du teint de Katie, il fut pris d'un espoir fou, et la peur lui tenailla le ventre. Et si c'était Pansy Parkinson ? ..Leur gosse aurait trois ans environ aujourd'hui.

Courant presque vers la porte, ne se préoccupant pas plus de Katie, il l'ouvrit..et tout le soulagement du monde afflua vers ses veines.

Pansy était là. La sale garce était là. Il pourrait enfin la tuer après avoir enfin découvert ce qui s'était passé ces presque quatre dernières années. Mais son corps réagit de lui-même, ses mains enserrèrent le cou de la brune, au sourire cynique, et il la colla contre le mur sans se préoccuper d'autre chose.

-Higgs, Higgs, toujours aussi brute hein, murmura Pansy.

-Espèce de petite pétasse. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de l'enfant ? Qu'en as-tu fait hein ? Qu'as-tu fait de mon enfant ? Hurla Terence, se contrôlant à peine, des éclairs dans ses yeux bleus qui avaient passé à la couleur de l'orage, tant ils s'étaient assombris de colère.

-Terence ! Calme-toi ! Intervint Katie en essayant de défaire la prise de son petit ami sur l'héritière Parkinson.

-Me calmer ? Jamais Katie. Dis moi Parkinson ? Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? Tu l'as abandonné dans un caniveau ? Tu l'as laissé chez des moldus ?

La brune renifla d'un air dédaigneux, comme si les mains de Terence sur son cou et les pierres froides du mur s'enfonçant dans son dos n'étaient rien. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'était qu'elle avait pris quelques courbes voluptueuses. Sinon, elle avait toujours son éternelle coiffure en carré avec une frange, ses yeux toujours aussi sombres, son visage toujours aussi fin, et la courbe de sa nuque toujours aussi fragile sous ses doigts, que Terence resserra un peu plus pour le plaisir, se satisfaisant de voir Pansy hoqueter légèrement.

-Papa ?

..Papa ? Terence se tourna violemment vers la droite, d'où venait l'appellation, et il faillit en pleurer. Lâchant brusquement Pansy, qui se massa le cou négligemment, Terence s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon qu'il n'avait pas vu sur le côté du perron. Un vrai mélange de lui et de Pansy, un pur mélange.

Deux grands yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés -comme les siens-, un nez droit et fier, des joues pleines de gosse, des lèvres un peu pleines, un menton rond, des sourcils un peu arqués, un corps un peu fin mais semblant solide.

Son garçon. Son héritier.

-Elle ne t'a pas abandonné. Elle t'a gardé..oh Merlin, elle ne l'a pas fait, déblatéra Terence en caressant le visage du petit garçon, qui avait légèrement l'air effrayé face à la démonstration de violence de Terence envers sa mère.

Lui avait imaginé plutôt des embrassades entre ses deux parents, des explications trop confuses pour lui, mais il aurait eu une vraie famille. Et même si sa mère l'avait prévenu que son papa ne serait pas très content de la voir, mais fou de joie de le voir, lui, il ne l'avait pas crue. Il aurait dû. Papa en effet ne semblait pas très content de voir Maman, même pas du tout content.

-Terence, Terence, ne me dis pas que..c'est ton fils ? Murmura Katie, d'une voix suppliante.

L'ancien Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner face à celle avec qui il avait partagé un an de sa vie. Son fils était là, alors elle importait peu, ce que la concernée comprit indubitablement, se réfugiant dans le manoir pour ranger ses affaires et partir, ne désirant pas savoir exactement ce qui se passait. Terence avait eu un fils avec Parkinson, un pékinois de leurs années Poudlardiennes, et il ne lui avait toujours pas dit après deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et un an qu'ils partageaient leur vie. Cela suffisait pour la motiver à partir, plus que le regard condescendant et sadique que lui lançait Pansy Parkinson, une cigarette à la main.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Terence d'une voix émue, toujours en tenant entre ses mains le visage du petit garçon, qui s'éclaira d'un sourire, dévoilant de petites dents blanches.

-Donaghan, répondit-il.

Là, Higgs, Serpentard chevronné, lâche, fier et indiscutablement viril, eut des larmes au coin des yeux.

**:.:**

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Questionna Terence, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, observant la cheminée.

Il avait couché lui-même Donaghan dans une des chambres de son manoir, et il était temps qu'il ait une discussion avec la mère de son fils, qui avait une de ses éternelles cigarettes à la bouche.

-Donaghan a eu l'âge de réclamer un « Où il est mon père ? ». Voilà pourquoi.

Terence fut agité d'un rire sans joie. Pansy était toujours fidèle à elle-même, son caractère était toujours aussi pourri.

-Dis-moi, Malefoy était au courant ?

-Non, il ne savait rien, même pas si j'avais encore le gosse ou pas.

-Tu le protégeras jusqu'au bout, hein ? La railla Terence, d'un air entendu, ce à quoi Pansy ne répliqua pas.

A la place, elle alluma la cigarette qui pendait à sa bouche.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas abandonné finalement ? Lui demanda Terence, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

Il était inimaginable pour lui d'imaginer que Pansy ait pu penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, et qu'elle ait pu décider d'élever un enfant toute seule.

-Neuf mois donnent à réfléchir, répondit-elle évasivement, en exhalant de la fumée.

-Raconte-moi Pans', lui susurra Terence en s'agenouillant devant elle, assise dans un de ses fauteuils moelleux à souhait, hérité d'un quelconque ancêtre.

L'entendre prononcer son surnom troubla la jeune femme, qui décida qu'après tout, Terence avait le droit de connaître l'histoire. D'ailleurs, il connaissait beaucoup trop de choses sur sa vie, ce qui était totalement improbable. Mais elle se lança quand même.

-Je suis partie me réfugier en Irlande. Là-bas, mes parents avaient un modeste cottage qu'ils avaient mis à mon nom, et dans lequel ils n'allaient jamais. J'ai consulté un moldu, mais il n'a pas réussi. Le bébé était comme accroché à moi. Théo avait fait du bon boulot avec sa potion : si le bébé mourrait, je mourrais tellement il faisait partie intégrant de moi. Donc je l'ai gardé, je n'avais pas d'autre choix..Si tu savais combien je l'ai maudit, combien je t'ai maudit. Les Higgs avaient vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie, j'avais pensé, quand j'ai eu les premières nausées..Tu n'imagines pas. Pendant ces neufs mois, j'étais mal, vraiment mal. Les six premiers mois, je le détestais pour prendre autant de place dans mon ventre, de me faire sentir mal. Puis les hormones aussi jouaient..Je pleurais pour un rien, horrible. Tu sais bien combien nous, on déteste pleurer. Puis..j'ai réfléchi. J'avais décidé de le laisser à une famille de moldus respectable, et riche qui n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfants. Je m'étais renseignée à leur sujet, ils étaient ouverts d'esprit et puis quelle joie ils auraient eu de voir un soir un bébé posé devant leur porte.

Pansy prit une inspiration, et Terence lui caressa le genou tendrement, pour l'inciter à continuer.

-J'ai accouché avec une Guérisseuse à la retraite, dans mon cottage. Tout s'est bien passé, et j'allais déposer moi-même le bébé à la porte de ces moldus. Mais.., s'étrangla la brune, âgée maintenant de vingt-quatre ans.

-Mais..? demanda doucement Terence.

-J'ai croisé le regard de Donaghan. Il hurlait à plein poumons, et pourtant il gardait son regard fixé sur moi. Voyant que j'étais stupéfaite, la Guérisseuse m'a mis Donaghan dans les bras, et là..j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas le laisser. C'était..mon bébé. Je l'avais mis au monde. Mais j'ai eu peur, je ne savais pas comment m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, je connaissais mon égoïsme.

-Et pourtant, tu l'as élevé.

Pansy ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vague, sa cigarette brûlante à sa main.

-Allez, va te coucher Pans'. Prends n'importe quelle chambre, ..même la mienne, ajouta Terence avec un petit sourire, qui arracha un rire sarcastique à la brune.

-Je ne dormirais jamais dans un lit qui a accueilli une Gryffi, Higgs, répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire sadique avant de monter à l'étage du manoir Higgs, qu'elle connaissait encore un peu, après les soirées entre serpents qu'ils avaient passé ici avec les autres.

-Garce, siffla Terence d'un air amusé, avant de se rendre compte que Katie était partie.

Ah oui, Katie Bell s'était fait la malle. Il allait lui devoir quelques explications, et décida de ne pas attendre jusqu'au lendemain, et de passer chez elle dès ce soir.

**:.:**

-Katie, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer.

-J'ai pas envie d'écouter tes explications, Terence ! Nous deux, c'est fini, entendit-il hurler derrière la porte d'entrée.

-Casse-toi pauvre con ! Entendit-il aussi derrière la porte.

Alicia Spinnet s'en mêlait. Génial. Mais quand même, pour une publicitaire, elle aurait pu trouver mieux comme réplique hein.

-Spinnet, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Katie, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer. Nous deux c'est fini ok, mais je te dois des explications.

Il entendit un hoquet d'indignation, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Katie Bell furieuse, les yeux rouges, et des sillons de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues roses.

-Tu ne venais pas pour t'expliquer et ensuite me supplier de revenir à tes côtés parce que tu m'aimes ? S'indigna-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Terence secoua la tête. Les Gryffis se faisaient beaucoup trop de films à l'eau de rose.

-De un, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais Katie, mais j'ai pour toi plus d'affection que pour aucune autre femme, et de deux, je n'allais pas te demander de revenir. Je trouvais ça fair-play de t'expliquer tout ça, parce que je te dois ça.

Katie devint rouge de colère et d'indignation, et après une bonne gifle retentissante sur la joue de Terence, elle le planta devant sa porte, et claqua celle-ci à son nez, pendant que Terence se massait sa joue douloureuse.

-Tant pis pour le fair-play, déclara Terence avant de tourner le dos, et de transplaner.

**:.:**

Devant un verre au Drinkwizard, un bar branché qui venait de s'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse, et une cigarette rougeoyante à la main, Terence réfléchissait, son visage posé au creux de sa main. Il se devait de faire le point sur la situation.

Son fils était bien vivant, élevé par une Pansy frustrée dans son rôle de mère, mais aimante quand même. Il avait réclamé un père et sa mère avait enfin décidé de le lui faire rencontrer. De ce qu'il savait, Donaghan savait déjà qu'il avait un père depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre, et qui il était, mais ne l'avait réclamé que récemment. Pourquoi, alors ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour réclamer un père que maintenant ? Bon d'accord, il avait trois piges, mais bon. A deux ans, on peut aussi demander non ?

Non, on ne peut pas quand on a toujours vécu avec sa mère. Le gamin avait dû aller jouer au parc, ou quelque chose dans le genre, et avait vu d'autres gosses avec leurs pères, avec eux. Il s'était sûrement demandé pourquoi lui n'en avait pas.

..Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait appris qu'on pouvait avoir un papa ? Qu'avait-il pensé de lui ? Avait-il pensé que peut-être son papa ne l'aimait pas ? ..Stupide Parkinson.

Il lui en voulait indiscutablement, il aurait voulu assister à la naissance de son fils, il aurait voulu le voir sourire pour la première fois, il aurait voulu entendre ses pleurs, le réconforter dans la nuit, il aurait voulu l'entendre rire d'un rire juvénile, de bébé, unique, il aurait voulu assister à ses premiers pas, à ses premiers mots. Bon sang, Parkinson l'avait privé de tellement de moments avec son enfant.

Et maintenant, seulement maintenant, avec son fils devant se yeux, il avait des pulsions paternelles. Être père était vraiment très étrange, et ..étrangement grisant. Oui, c'était grisant de se dire que c'était son sang qui coulait dans les veines de Donaghan, et qu'il était issu d'une union charnelle entre lui et Parkinson. Ça lui faisait étrange de se dire qu'il avait un gamin, même si il en doutait depuis le début. Mais avoir en face de vous la preuve était différent, et détruisait tout ce que vous aviez pu imaginer avant. Donaghan était unique, et Terence se félicita inconsciemment ; après tout, c'était lui, le père de cette merveille.

Être père, c'était avoir la responsabilité d'un gosse, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il doit savoir, lui enseigner ses limites, lui faire comprendre la vie, et le préparer du mieux que l'on peut à la dure réalité, pensa Terence, en posant son visage entre ses mains.

Il avait vingt-six ans, presque vingt-sept, et se considérait comme un homme assez mûr pour élever un gosse. Mais était-il vraiment prêt ?

**:.:**

Pendant que Terence se questionnait amèrement sur sa nouvelle condition de père, Pansy s'occupait de border son fils dans une des chambres du Manoir Higgs. Ce manoir si froid, si glacial, si grand, pour un gosse de trois ans, apeuré, qui avait réclamé sa mère dès que la discussion entre ses deux parents avait été terminée.

La jeune femme à la beauté presque sauvage, sur laquelle tout le monde avait son avis personnel, soupira en rangeant une mèche noire bouclée des cheveux de Donaghan qui traînait sur son front, derrière son oreille.

-Maman, tu crois que Papa il m'aime ? Demanda Donaghan, d'une voix inquiète.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient plissés d'inquiétude, d'interrogations, et de concentration mêlés. Sa jeune mère lui fit un sourire tendre, en lui caressant toujours les cheveux. Elle savait que le retour aux sources allait être dur, elle savait qu'elle devrait se présenter à ses parents après trois ans de disparition complète -et eux pensaient qu'elle avait besoin de temps et de solitude, mais étaient bien contents au fond de ne plus avoir près d'eux celle qui avait entraîné la disgrâce de la famille-, qu'elle devrait dire à Drago qu'elle était finalement venue alors que celui-ci le lui avait fermement déconseillé, qu'elle devrait s'afficher de nouveau dans la société sorcière londonienne avec un enfant de trois ans à charge. Elle savait que le retour à Londres serait éprouvant, même pour elle. Et surtout pour Donaghan.

Qu'allait faire Terence ? Allait-il lui enlever son enfant ? Allait-il les garder tous les deux dans son manoir ? Salazar, qu'allait-il faire ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri. Il attend de te voir depuis que tu es né..et même quand tu étais dans mon ventre, il voulait te voir.

-Alors pourquoi il n'est jamais venu ?

Elle avait l'habitude. Depuis qu'il savait qu'on pouvait avoir un père, Donaghan lui posait les mêmes questions tous les soirs. Mais là, c'était différent. Il avait vu son père en chair et en os, et disons que ce père avait eu des réactions controversées, il engueulait sa mère et prenait son fils dans ses bras. Donaghan ne comprenait plus.

-Tu dors avec moi ce soir, Maman ? Demanda en murmurant le garçonnet, presque comme il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse.

Sa mère était une maman spéciale. Elle ne lui montrait pas beaucoup ses sentiments, et n'était pas non plus câline. Les seuls moments où elle restait avec lui étaient quand il était malade, et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à sa mère, il faisait exprès de se rendre malade juste pour l'avoir près de lui, à lui caresser les cheveux, à lui murmurer des mots dont il ne comprenait pas le sens, doucement, tendrement. Comme une vraie mère..Et dès qu'il était rétabli, elle recommençait à fumer, et à ne se contenter que du strict minimum pour les contacts avec son fils.

Pansy regarda le garçon, légèrement interloquée. Donaghan ne lui avait jamais demandé de dormir avec elle, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle commencer à former Donaghan à être un homme dur, qui ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds, et qui n'aurait pas besoin des autres ? Ou au contraire, devrait-elle lui montrait qu'au fond, même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle l'aimait ..à sa manière ?

Le choix fut vite fait.

-Ok, Donaghan.

**:.:**

Terence rentra chez lui, tard. Vraiment tard. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures et demi du matin, et il travaillait le lendemain..enfin dans cinq heures. Le truc qui fait plaisir à savoir, et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas se faire porter pâle, travaillant pour l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth, niveau administration, et que c'était la saison des matchs inter-clubs anglophones, et que c'était à lui d'organiser certaines rencontres.

..Et puis merde, il allait pas aller bosser, et allait déléguer tout ce boulot à sa nouvelle stagiaire, Su Li, ça allait pas lui faire de mal de prendre de l'expérience, et elle avait les épaules assez solides pour faire ça. Les chinois sont censés être de très bons travailleurs non ? ..Si si.

Titubant un peu, -enfin un peu, c'était un euphémisme après s'être enfilé cul-sec des shooters préparés par le barman du Drinkwizard-, Terence déposa son manteau noir sur un des canapés du salon, et se débarrassa de son pull noir, restant torse nu à contempler les flammes de la cheminée du salon malgré la fraîcheur de l'automne.

Et pris d'une envie de vérifier que tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée n'était pas un rêve, il monta vers la chambre qu'il avait assignée pour l'instant à son fils et y trouva un drôle de spectacle. Une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible.

Pansy Parkinson dormait dans le même lit que son fils, blotti étroitement contre sa mère. Ses cheveux noirs habituellement raides comme tout étaient un peu désordonnés, sa respiration était régulière, et Terence se surprit à admirer le corps de Pansy caché par une sorte de petite robe de nuit en coton blanc. Quant à Donaghan, il avait un sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux noirs bouclant à leur guise sur son front, et son père eut un pincement au cœur.

Dès demain..tout à l'heure, se corrigea mentalement Terence, il devrait prendre une décision, et accessoirement aller voir Adrian et Marcus. Et il savait déjà dans le brouillard de son esprit, laquelle.

* * *

Hop, deuxième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction. Je ne pense pas faire un quatrième chapitre, et donc essaierai de boucler tout ça dans le prochain chapitre. Happy-end ou pas, je ne sais pas encore. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Décidément, je commence à m'attacher à Terence, et à Pansy. Et à beaucoup d'autres Serpentards d'ailleurs. C'est étrange, mais bon. Je m'attache aussi à certains Poufsouffles, .. Un recueil d'OS arrive bientôt sur la génération d'HP après-Guerre, ou pendant, je ne sais pas encore. Y'aura sûrement de tout. J'espère que vous allez aimer :)

Ah oui, j'ai pris la fâcheuse manie d'appeler mes fictions par des raccourcis, genre celle-ci IB, Petite lionne, PL, enfin bref, quand j'en parlerai , voilà. x) Donc pour PL, l'épilogue arrive doucement. Je bosse sur plein de trucs en même temps u_u.

Reviews ? ***.***

Gros bisous à tous (l). Et merci à **eu **que je ne peux pas remercier directement. Merci ! Et bien sûr, un énorme merci aux autres, à qui j'ai déjà répondu. MERCI !

Valouw


	3. Chapter 3

**Inimité brûlante**

* * *

Marcus Flint avait grogné quand il avait aperçu son ami, Terence Higgs, sur son perron, à huit heures du matin. De suite, Adrian Pucey était arrivé lui aussi pour la réunion d'urgence que Terence avait suscité en leur envoyant à tous les deux un hibou. Ils avaient d'un commun accord opté comme lieu de réunion le Manoir Flint, et ils étaient ainsi, dans le bureau de Marcus, Terence arborant une mine sombre et crevée.

-Tu dis donc que Pansy est revenue avec un gosse qui est le tien, commença Adrian, stupéfait.

-Un parfait mélange, Adrian, fit Terence, las.

-Tracey va être furieuse de savoir que sa meilleure amie est de retour et qu'elle ne l'a même pas prévenue. Ni de sa grossesse, ni de son accouchement et elle va insister terriblement pour être la marraine de ton fils.

-Daphné aussi, contrecarra Adrian en souriant.

-Je suis pas là pour parler de qui sera le parrain ou la marraine, les coupa Terence, sérieusement préoccupé. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que je dois faire ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire toi, Terence ? Demanda Marcus, d'un ton bourru.

-Je veux reconnaître mon gamin. Même si cela doit causer un scandale de savoir que j'ai couché avec Parkinson et qu'un enfant soit né hors des liens d'un mariage sacré de Sang-Pur. Je veux que ce gamin s'appelle Donaghan Higgs, et non Donaghan Parkinson. Déjà, il n'est même pas inscrit sur les registres du Ministère de la magie.

-C'est normal Terence. Beaucoup d'enfants sont dans ce cas quand ils sont illégitimes. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler, répliqua Adrian en croisant les doigts, pensif. N'importe qui peut reconnaître un gosse même trois ans après sa naissance. Il suffit de signer quelques papiers, mais Pansy aussi doit le faire.

-Elle ne refusera pas, asséna Terence, sûr de lui. Je compte également la demander en mariage pour le bien de Donaghan.

-Il ne faut pas non plus que la société croit que tu l'épouses parce que tu lui as fait un enfant, Terence, ajouta Marcus, sourcils froncés. Il faut que tout le monde croit que tu as eu une histoire avec elle, qu'il y a eu un malentendu, qu'elle est partie et a découvert qu'elle était enceinte ensuite, et qu'au final, elle n'a jamais eu le courage de te dire qu'elle avait eu un enfant.

Le plan de Marcus semblait tout à fait recevable, mais une question importante subsistait. Pansy accepterait-elle toutes les décisions de Terence ? Car c'était elle la mère de Donaghan, c'était donc elle et elle seule qui avait le pouvoir de faire de Terence le père légal de Donaghan. Telles étaient les règles des Sang-Pur depuis la nuit des temps. Malgré la place inférieure de la femme dans leur société, c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir sur les enfants, sur les héritiers. Et plus que tout, malgré son apparence assurée, Terence craignait que Pansy refuse qu'il reconnaisse Donaghan et qu'elle soit juste venue pour qu'il voit son père.

-Il faut que j'en parle d'abord avec elle, conclut Terence. Sérieusement.

Adrian et Marcus acquiescèrent, chacun à leur manière. Quoique Pansy déciderait, ils soutiendraient leur ami.

-Mais pour le moment, n'en parlez ni à Daphné, ni à Tracey.

-C'est trop tard, mon chou. On a tout entendu, intervint Daphné d'une voix douce.

Tracey Flint et Daphné Pucey se tenaient sur le seuil de la porte du bureau de Marcus. Tracey fusillait de son regard bleu électrique son cher et tendre époux tandis que Daphné ignorait son mari.

-Voyant que mon homme avait reçu le hibou de Terence à une heure un peu matinale, et m'entretenant vite fait avec Daphné par la Cheminée, j'apprends que son mari a elle aussi avait été convoqué. On se demandait ce que vous nous cachiez parce que d'habitude, Terence ne se gêne pas pour larmoyer devant nous, donc on vous a écouté, fit Tracey en serrant un peu des poings.

-Tracey, soupira Marcus.

-Chut Flint, tu es un menteur, le coupa Tracey en levant la main. Quant à toi, Terence, jure-moi que tu disais la vérité. Jure-moi que Pansy est vraiment de retour avec un gosse de toi.

Terence fixa pendant quelque secondes son amie tachetée de taches de rousseurs sur les bras, et soutint son regard électrique avant de dévier sur Daphné, qui avait l'air tranquille, mais qui dégageait une froide autorité. Ces deux femmes avaient réussi à faire plier Marcus et Adrian à leurs exigences et il n'était pas capable de se mesurer aux deux à la fois.

-Je ne mens pas. Pansy est au manoir avec mon fils. Donaghan.

Réalisant l'ampleur de la situation, Tracey se mit une main sur la bouche pour retenir un cri tandis que Daphné restait droite et stoïque. Elle affrontait la situation avec brio, et surtout brûlait de s'entretenir seule à seule avec son ancienne meilleure amie Pansy Parkinson, qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée, sans lui dire où elle allait, ce qui se passait réellement. Même Drago Malefoy avait plus été au courant qu'elle, ce qui la frustrait et l'énervait horriblement.

-Nous allons à ton manoir Higgs. Et vite, ordonna Daphné.

Ne refusant pas, Terence se tourna vers Marcus et Adrian pour puiser un peu de courage. Courage qu'il n'eut pas, ses deux amis étant beaucoup trop occupés à rester dignes face à leurs épouses respectives.

Pansy allait le tuer.

**:.:**

-PANSY MONA PARKINSON ! JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER ! Rugit Tracey en fonçant à l'étage du dessus dans lequel elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait trouver son ancienne meilleure amie.

Appelez ça de l'instinct.

Pansy, Daphné et elle avaient toujours été très soudées depuis le début, contrairement à Milicent qui restait avec elle indifféremment, sans jamais avoir voulu se lier à elles pendant leurs années d'étudiantes à Poudlard. Et même si Tracey Davies était une sang-mêlée, elle avait réussi à s'imposer au sein de Serpentard, s'attirant ainsi la bienveillance serpentarde de Pansy et Daphné. Et des autres. Et surtout de Marcus Flint, qui avait tout de suite été fasciné par la rouquine.

-Que... ?

En fait, Tracey n'avait pas visé trop loin. Dans la chambre, dormait paisiblement un petit garçon. Le mélange parfait de Terence et de Pansy. Un adorable petit garçon, qui fit fondre automatiquement la colère de la pétulante rousse.

Et là...

-Je veux être sa marraine, couina Tracey au moment même où Daphné entra dans la pièce.

La blonde s'arrêta net en découvrant le petit garçon. Le choc fut tellement grand que des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas encore revu sa meilleure amie qu'elle pleurait déjà en voyant son fils. Le fils de Pansy. Le fils de Terence également.

Cela la fit penser à son fils à elle, qui avait eu ses deux ans. Michael Pucey. Pansy n'avait même pas été là pour sa grossesse et son accouchement. Et elle non plus n'avait pas été là pour la Parkinson, et elle se détesta de ne pas avoir su anticiper le départ de sa meilleure amie.

-Daphné ? … Tracey ?

Les deux femmes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la voix qui venait de les interpeller. Pansy Parkinson venait d'une porte qui liait sûrement sa chambre à celle de Donaghan, et elle les observait, choquée, stupéfaite de les voir là. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et pensait attendre encore un peu avant de révéler sa présence à ses deux meilleures amies. Mais Terence avait dû encore faire une connerie. Comme à son habitude.

En une dizaine de secondes, elles se retrouvèrent les unes dans les bras des autres, se serrant à s'étouffer, et les trois années passées sans nouvelles de la noiraude s'effacèrent. Tout redevenait comme avant.

Quand elles se séparèrent, elles gloussèrent comme des collégiennes, et Pansy se mit elle aussi à laisser échapper quelques larmes tandis que Tracey babillait joyeusement sur la perspective d'être la marraine de Donaghan alors que Daphné lui lançait un regard froid. Elle aussi voulait être la marraine de ce magnifique bout de chou.

-Tu es immonde, Tracey. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, la refroidit Daphné, avec une satisfaction mal dissimulée.

-C'est parce que t'es jalouse, Daphné, répliqua Tracey, les joues roses.

-Vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil, les filles, se moqua Pansy d'une voix rauque.

-Et toi en revanche, tu as des trucs à nous raconter et à te faire pardonner, ajouta Daphné.

Oui, elle en avait des choses à révéler. Et elle avait besoin d'une cigarette.

**:.:**

-Vous pensez qu'elles font quoi là-haut ? Demanda Adrian, affalé dans un des canapés du salon.

-D'après toi, Adrian ? Répliqua Marcus, pince-sans-rire.

Adrian se renfrogna et Terence sourit. Marcus était toujours aussi sec malgré les efforts de ses amis pour le dérider pour autre chose que la brutalité qu'il faisait preuve durant ses matchs dans les Tornades de Tutshill. Ce qui le faisait rire, c'était la violence, le cynisme, la méchanceté, les engueulades et surtout, surtout, voir Olivier Dubois, son ennemi personnel depuis leurs onze ans, le gardien du Club de Flaquemare se prendre des buts. Et Adrian et Terence s'étaient toujours demandés commet Marcus Flint s'y était pris pour séduire la pétillante Tracey Davis. Tous s'étaient demandés comment Tracey avait succombé au charme de celui qu'à Poudlard, les Gryffondors appelaient le Troll. Mais le résultat était là, ils étaient plus qu'heureux en ménage.

-J'espère juste que Pansy ne va pas me tomber dessus parce que ces deux cinglées ont appris qu'elle était ici indirectement grâce à moi.

-N'y compte pas, Terence, souffla Adrian. Elle t'est toujours tombée dessus pour des conneries par le passé, alors je doute que ça ait beaucoup changé.

-Papa ? Appela une petite voix dans les escaliers.

Terence se leva brusquement, et avec un sourire paternel, il alla chercher son fils dans les escaliers. Le soulevant dans ses bras, il rayonnait littéralement, et Marcus ainsi qu'Adrian furent surpris du changement si subit qu'avait opéré le petit Donaghan sur le taciturne et déprimé Terence.

Il était clair à présent que Pansy ne pourrait plus jamais séparer Terence de son enfant.

-Donaghan, je te présente Marcus et Adrian, mes meilleurs amis.

Donaghan offrit un sourire timide aux amis de son père, et apprécia le moment. Il était dans les bras de son père qui souriait largement. C'était la première fois qu'on le portait comme ça depuis qu'il savait marcher, et de plus, c'était ce père si inconnu et mystérieux qui le faisait. L'émotion le prit violemment et son visage se ferma un peu plus.

-Tu peux m'appeler Oncle Adrian si tu le souhaites, ajouta Adrian avec un sourire pour le gamin en lui tendant une main sérieuse que le petit serra, amusé.

Marcus, peu habitué à ce genre de scène avec le petit Michael, ronchonna avant de dire qu'il pouvait l'appeler Oncle Marcus s'il le voulait aussi.

**:.:**

Pansy, Daphné et Tracey descendirent quelques minutes plus tard, chacune étant beaucoup plus apaisées. Poussée par un élan de tendresse, Pansy déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui s'était blotti contre Terence dans un fauteuil.

Quand ils virent cette scène, Marcus, Tracey, Daphné et Adrian furent du même avis : Donaghan allait avoir une bien belle famille auprès de lui si ses deux parents têtus comme des mules parvenaient enfin à se mettre d'accord sur leurs sentiments.

-On doit parler Pansy, murmura Terence, sentant le regard pesant de ses amis sur lui. Les autres garderont Donaghan le temps que nous allions discuter, ok ?

-Ok Higgs, répondit Pansy, troublée par le son de la voix de Terence. Donaghan, chéri, on te laisse avec Oncle Marcus, Oncle Adrian, Tante Daphné et Tante Tracey, d'accord ?

-Marraine Tracey, Marraine mon chou, minauda Tracey qui se fit brutalement pincer par Daphné sous les rires de Marcus (et oui, c'était violent) et Terence. Adrian lui soupirait, désespéré par les gamineries de sa femme et de son amie.

-Oui maman, répondit le petit garçon, un peu perdu, mais quand même tout content de fréquenter d'autres adultes que ses parents, que sa mère.

Ils avaient l'air sympas. Même le gros dur là. Il lui faisait penser à un gros nounours à câliner. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt Donaghan monta sur le canapé pour attraper le bras musclé de Marcus entre ses minuscules bras potelés d'enfant, et se blottir contre son flanc, sous le regard attendri de Daphné et Adrian.

La mâchoire de Marcus tressauta, et quand Tracey demanda d'un air mutin quand est-ce qu'ils auraient leur premier enfant, Marcus arrêta de respirer.

**:.:**

Un peu perdue dans ses pensées, Pansy suivait Terence dans le dédale de couloirs pour enfin se retrouver dans un bureau. Chaque manoir avait un ou deux bureaux, et celui-ci semblait particulièrement poussiéreux. Il ne devait pas avoir été utilisé depuis des années, et Pansy soupçonna que c'était celui du père de Terence, mort peu après le départ de Pansy, trois ans plus tôt.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas mal réfléchi à notre situation, commença Terence d'une voix basse.

Automatiquement, par réflexe, Pansy attrapa son paquet de cigarettes coincé, écrasé, dans la poche arrière de son jean, en mit une à ses lèvres, rangea le paquet, prit son briquet dans sa poche avant droite, alluma la cigarette, et rangea le briquet. Tout un rituel que Terence respecta avant de continuer.

-Ce qui est sûr et certain, c'est que je veux reconnaître Donaghan comme mon fils.

Pansy hocha la tête. C'était une évidence, et elle ne pouvait lui refuser ce droit, même si leur entente était à peine cordiale.

-Merci. J'avais peur que tu refuses, avoua Terence du bout des lèvres.

La noiraude passa sa main gauche dans sa frange, et expira un volute de fumée.

-Pourquoi tu pensais ça ?

-Tu es si imprévisible, Parkinson, cracha le plus vieux Higgs maintenant, en se souvenant de la façon dont elle était partie trois ans plus tôt, avant de se calmer, et de se remémorer la façon dont ils étaient venus à concevoir sans le vouloir Donaghan.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la façon dont il lui avait parlé mais fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Si il lui parlait de cette manière, c'est qu'il avait sûrement un énorme morceau à lui faire avaler. Il paniquait, c'était la seule explication possible, Terence s'énervant très peu facilement et cherchant toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait par la ruse.

-Ensuite Higgs ?

-Epouse-moi, demanda Terence après avoir pris une énorme bouffée d'air.

Au cas où si Pansy lui sauterait dessus pour l'étrangler.

Mais la demoiselle était à vrai dire choquée, si choquée que sa cigarette était restée à mi-chemin vers ses lèvres entrouvertes de stupéfaction. Ses grands yeux noirs exprimaient tant d'émotions que Terence jugea plus prudent de ne pas essayer de deviner lesquelles, et son corps semblait s'être liquéfié sur place.

-Tu ne peux pas m'épouser à cause de Donaghan, déclara Pansy, remise du choc initial, en raffermissant quelque peu sa voix.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je refuse, répondit Pansy, catégorique. Je refuse d'épouser un homme parce qu'il m'a sauté et qu'il en a résulté un gosse.

-Merde Pansy, c'est une occasion en or que je te propose. Quel homme voudrait d'une rejetée de la société avec à sa charge un gosse ? Asséna Terence, conscient de la brutalité de ses propos mais terriblement vexé que Pansy refuse comme cela sa demande en mariage, certes spéciale.

-Higgs, ne me prends pas pour une conne, siffla Pansy, devenant soudain très pâle, s'énervant sur sa cigarette qu'elle écrasa furieusement sur un meuble. Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend si je refuse de me marier avec toi et que je révèle à tous l'existence de Donaghan. Mais j'en ai strictement rien à foutre, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de me marier avec un connard, et encore moins avec toi.

-Pansy, putain. Je ne te prends pas une conne, je veux juste vous donner ce qui existe de mieux, à Donaghan et à... toi.

Pansy s'arrêta de marcher en long et en large dans le bureau, et planta ses yeux sombres comme la suie dans ceux d'un bleu océan de Terence. Combien de fois avait-elle contemplé les yeux de son fils, retrouvant à chaque fois Terence en lui ? Combien de fois avait-elle détourné le regard ? Parce qu'en réalité, si elle n'était pas très tendre avec Donaghan, c'est qu'elle craignait que se montrer tendre avec son fils, qui ressemblait terriblement à son père, équivalait à ressentir quelque chose pour Terence. Et ça, c'était inimaginable.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy, de l'émotion dans la voix, méfiante.

Si c'était une ruse de Terence pour qu'elle accepte, elle se jurait de disparaître une nouvelle fois avec Donaghan. On ne se moquait pas d'elle impunément. Et même si ça devait signifier couper encore le contact avec ses amis. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas encore vu Drago.

-Merde... parce que je vous aime tous les deux. Parce que ce soir-là, tu m'as fait découvrir une autre facette de toi.

Bon, maintenant qu'il était lancé, il devait continuer.

-Parce que ces trois dernières années, tu m'as terriblement manqué. Je pensais sans cesse à toi et à cet hypothétique enfant de nous. Ton cynisme, ta méchanceté, ta vulgarité et même te voir fumer une de tes éternelles clopes m'a manqué. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à la manière dont j'allais te tuer, te torturer pour que tu payes pour tout le mal que tu me faisais.

Pansy sourit à cette phrase. En effet, elle aurait été déçue si Terence tombait dans le sentimentalisme à l'eau de rose.

-Terence, ça va.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom depuis la fin de la Guerre. La première fois, c'était quand ils avaient fait l'amour et qu'elle s'était délicieusement laissée aller dans les bras du lâche et couard Serpentard.

-Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Terence se renfrogna. Voilà comment elle réagissait quand il lui faisait une pseudo-déclaration. Elle se tenait telle une reine devant un de ses sujets, et sentant que c'était elle qui le dominait, Terence arbora un masque glacial, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Terence, ne le prends pas mal, souffla Pansy en levant les yeux vers lui.

Elle se heurta à son regard bleu qui était devenu glacé, presque orageux. Se mordant les lèvres de frustration, elle tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, laissant Terence seul avec ses sombres pensées.

**:.:**

-Pansy, tu es revenue, constata Drago.

Il n'y eut aucune effusion entre les deux meilleurs amis. Drago était simplement content et soulagé de voir sa meilleure amie en bonne santé, et bien malgré elle, Pansy était émue de revoir Drago. Ça faisait quand même presque quatre ans qu'elle était partie se cacher à l'autre bout du pays.

-Avec ton fils ?

-Oui. Il est au manoir Higgs. Je voulais te voir un peu.

-J'envoie un hibou à Blaise et Théodore ?

Pansy haussa les épaules, mais en son for intérieur, elle brûlait de revoir ses deux autres amis, qui l'avaient toujours épaulée à Poudlard. Blaise Zabini, le Dom Juan de Serpentard, car contrairement aux rumeurs, ce n'était pas Drago le plus coureur de jupons de tout Poudlard mais bel et bien Blaise. Théodore Nott, le Serpentard le plus calme de toute l'histoire sorcière sûrement, indifférent aux sombres complots qui se tramaient autour de lui, brillant potionniste, et malheureusement responsable en partie de la grossesse de Pansy. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Grâce à Théo, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir Donaghan et pour ça, elle ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde. Vraiment rien au monde.

Drago se contenta d'observer quelques minutes sa meilleure amie, et griffonna un mot à la va-vite à leurs deux autres compères. Pansy Parkinson était de retour chez elle, plus tout à fait la même, mais elle était là et c'est ce qui importait le plus.

-Comment s'appelle ton enfant ? Donaghan c'est ça ?

La noiraude acquiesça avant de se sortir une cigarette et de l'allumer intensément de sa baguette. Quelques minutes plus tard, arrivaient par la Poudre de Cheminette Blaise et Théodore. Le soulagement et la colère se lisaient sur le visage des deux hommes. Blaise semblait le plus en colère contre elle, et quand à Théodore, il affichait son habituelle mine blasée mais le soulagement se lisait dans ses prunelles grises.

-Pansy Parkinson, Salazar sait combien de fois j'ai voulu te tuer, commença Blaise d'un ton menaçant où perçait une pointe d'humour.

-Comme tout le monde quoi, répliqua Pansy, en expirant un volute de fumée.

-Et en plus, c'est de ma faute si tu es partie, ajouta, neutre, Théodore.

La jeune mère comprit que son Théodore lui en voulait toujours, et elle alla poser une main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer. Elle sentit qu'il était noué mais quand elle raffermit la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, il se détendit peu à peu et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Pans'.

**:.:**

Quand elle revint au manoir de Terence, elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit. Leurs amis devaient être déjà partis, et Donaghan devait être avec Terence. Mais où ? Elle n'en savait rien, et même si ses souvenirs étaient excellents, elle n'avait pas visité souvent le manoir des Higgs à Pureblotch.

Soudain, un elfe de maison apparut devant elle, et lui demanda en s'agenouillant presque qu'est-ce qu'elle désirait et qu'il était à son entière disposition. Pansy eut un sourire en pensant que Granger n'avait pas pu pour l'instant convertir tous les elfes de maison à sa politique.

-Où est mon fils ?

-Maître Donaghan ? Demanda humblement l'elfe de maison.

Pansy acquiesça négligemment, et suivit le petit elfe à travers les couloirs. D'une fenêtre, elle discerna le grand jardin du manoir et sourit juste avant de traverser une porte pour rejoindre son fils.

Le père et le fils étaient là, à babiller joyeusement, à rattraper peu à peu le temps perdu. Donaghan était assis dans les hautes herbes, et s'amusait avec son père qui le soulevait de temps à autre de la terre. Le visage de Terence était illuminé par son sourire, et la ressemblance avec Donaghan était évidente. Même un aveugle l'aurait senti. Ces deux-là étaient du même sang.

Touchée malgré elle, Pansy voyait Donaghan vivre enfin pleinement. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce sourire éclatant sur le visage de son enfant, jamais elle ne lui avait vu les yeux aussi pétillants, jamais elle ne l'avait vu rigoler autant. Elle n'avait jamais été une mère exemplaire mais sans aucun doute, elle le voyait à présent, il lui manquait la présence d'une figure masculine. Un père.

-Maman !

Son fils l'avait vue à travers ses jeux, et le visage de Terence se ferma imperceptiblement. Pansy le remarqua et eut un sourire un peu crispé pour sa chair et son sang. Sa décision n'avait pas été encore prise, même si elle savait que c'était la meilleure pour eux trois, et surtout la meilleure pour Donaghan. Il avait le droit de grandir dans une famille, entouré de ses deux parents.

-Donaghan, répondit simplement sa mère, en s'approchant d'eux et ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux de son fils.

Terence lui lança un regard peu amène et elle ne prononça pas une parole de plus, s'asseyant dans l'herbe derrière son fils et les observant recommencer à babiller, Terence essayant sans grande peine d'en savoir plus sur les goûts de son fils. Son fils à lui.

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Demanda Terence, en souriant tandis que Donaghan le regardait avidement comme si il avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

-Le vert ! Répondit sans hésiter le petit garçon.

Bien entendu, Terence Higgs se rengorgea. Son garçon avait décidément bon goût, le vert était leur couleur, la couleur de Serpentard, la couleur des forts, la couleur des rusés, la couleur de la chance, la couleur de l'espoir...

-Parce que le vert, c'est la couleur de la nature !

Le regard de Terence se fit stupéfait tandis que Pansy pouffait discrètement de rire, en allumant une cigarette. Comment son fils pouvait aimer le vert parce que c'était la couleur de la... nature ? Impossible !

-Le vert c'est joli. Quand on dit vert, je pense aux arbres, aux fleurs, aux papillons, aux feuilles, et à la menthe !

Donaghan Parkinson était un écologiste amoureux de la nature. Et Terence se promit que quand il porterait enfin le nom de Higgs, il l'amènerait à aimer des choses vertes plus... viriles et plus serpentardesques.

-Parkinson, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de choses..

-Notre voisine les aime, elle. Elle a fait la baby-sitter pour Donaghan quand j'allais à l'apothicaire ou ce genre de choses. Elle aimait bien être avec le petit et moi, ça me laissait souffler, répondit d'une voix traînante Pansy en tirant sur sa cigarette avec condescendance.

-Il va finir à Poufsouffle ! S'indigna Terence.

-C'est quoi Poufsouffle, papa ?

La tête déconfite du blond amusa beaucoup Pansy, qui s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, s'occupant à contempler le ciel d'un bleu pâle.

-Tu connais un peu Poudlard, Donaghan ?

-Maman m'a dit que c'était l'école des sorciers en Grande-Bretagne et que j'y rentrerais à onze ans quand j'aurais reçu ma lettre, répondit fièrement le gamin.

-C'est ça, fit distraitement Terence, se concentrant sur la manière de dire au petit garçon qu'était son fils qu'il fallait absolument qu'il rentre à Serpentard vu que Pansy avait eu l'air de s'en foutre complètement.

-Et donc c'est quoi Poufsouffle ?

-Il faut que tu comprennes mon fils, que Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons différentes et qu'en arrivant à Poudlard, tu seras réparti dans une de ces maisons grâce au Choixpeau, une sorte de vieux chapeau tout racorni qu'on te posera sur la tête pour déterminer dans quelle maison tu ira.

-C'est quoi racorni ?

-Vieux, répondit Terence avec un instant d'hésitation.

Se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds, Terence continua de décrire Poudlard à son fils :

« Donc il y a quatre maisons. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Les Gryffondors sont réputés pour être courageux mais selon moi, ils sont plutôt suicidaires. Les Poufsouffles sont des êtres niais, généreux et loyaux, aucune autorité en gros. Les Serdaigles, quant à eux, sont définis par leur intelligence principalement, et leur calme. Et les Serpentards sont des personnes très rusées, très malignes, et discrètes dans leurs actions. Eux, ils ont le pouvoir de dominer le monde.

-Ils sont aussi lâches, ajouta Pansy d'une voix lointaine.

Furieusement, Terence tourna la tête vers Pansy. Elle lui gâchait son petit discours de propagande. Il était obligé maintenant d'influencer son fils d'une autre manière.

-Finalement, Donaghan, tu as bien compris que les meilleures maisons étaient Serdaigles et Serpentard. Par exemple, ta mère et moi avons été tous les deux à Serpentard.

-Mais... vous avez pas le même âge ? Demanda naïvement Donaghan.

-Oui, mais il y a sept années à Poudlard, et dans chaque année, dans chaque maison, il y a un petit groupe d'élèves. C'est ensuite facile de connaître les autres élèves de ta maison quand ils sont très expansifs comme ta mère, par exemple.

Pansy leva la tête, fusilla du regard le blond qui servait de père à son fils, et se rallongea en soupirant. Terence trouvait toujours le moyen de l'agacer prodigieusement par n'importe quel moyen. Voilà maintenant qu'il lui rappelait comment elle se collait à Drago Malefoy avant de comprendre enfin qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami, un frère. Son meilleur ami. Bon d'accord, elle avait peut-être évincé pas mal de filles qui essayaient de s'approcher du blondinet, très prisé.

Au final, c'était Astoria Greengrass qui l'avait eu. Les raisons étaient un peu obscures pour l'entourage du couple. Tous les anciens Serpentards savaient qu'ils avaient eu des relations épisodiques après Poudlard, et au final, les rumeurs, que le couple ne démentait pas, disaient qu'il y avait eu mariage arrangé, leurs familles respectives ne supportant plus cette situation de « Reviens-moi, quitte-moi. » qui ne leur promettait aucun héritier dans un avenir proche.

-Tu sais quand est-ce que maman a commencé à fumer ? Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

La Parkinson ferma les yeux. Pourquoi son fils voulait-il ressortir tous ses vieux démons ? Peut-être pour mieux comprendre sa mère, mais à cet âge-là, c'était inutile. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard. Quand elle serait morte, par exemple. Ouais, quand elle serait morte et n'aurait pas à encaisser le regard déçu ou compatissant de son fils.

-Moi-même, je ne le sais pas. Je crois qu'elle a commencé à fumer à dix-sept ans. Pas avant, pas après.

Terence parlait en connaissance de cause. C'était Daphné qui le lui avait appris lors d'une discussion arrosée qui avait suivi la disparition de la jeune femme. Et puis, cela concordait parfaitement avec le viol de Pansy qui s'était passé à cet âge-là. Juste avant qu'elle n'ait dix-sept ans.

-Moi aussi je pourrais fumer à dix-sept ans ?

-Si tu veux te détruire la santé, alors oui mon fils, répondit sérieusement Terence.

Cette phrase sembla effrayer son rejeton qui fit la moue, et qui lança un regard effaré à sa mère avant de se lever et de s'approcher doucement d'elle.

Pansy ouvrit un oeil quand elle sentit une ombre sur elle, et sourit doucement quand elle vit son fils. Mais le visage de celui-ci était en colère, et elle retint un rire. La Parkinson n'avait jamais vu son fils en colère.

-Maman, arrête de fumer ! Tu te détruis la santé, papa a dit !

Terence Higgs s'étouffa de rire, et Pansy Parkinson s'étouffa de surprise, tandis que leur fils toisait sa mère, mécontent, ses petits bras potelés croisés sur son buste.

-Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour moi, Donaghan. Je suis adulte, moi.

Le garçonnet ne lâcha pas prise et continua pendant dix bonnes minutes à houspiller sa mère pour qu'elle arrête de fumer, parce qu'il voulait la garder encore très très longtemps. Encore pendant quarante ans ! Au minimum, précisa Donaghan du haut de ses trois ans. Très autoritaire, le petit Higgs-Parkinson. Si autoritaire qu'il réussit à faire accepter à sa mère de diminuer sa dose quotidienne de nicotine. En dix minutes, dix petites minutes, Donaghan avait réussi à obliger Pansy Parkinson à passer de dix cigarettes par jour à cinq. Un exploit pour un gosse de son âge face à la si acide et revêche Pansy.

**:.:**

-Tu n'as toujours pas réfléchi à ma proposition, ou ta décision est déjà prise ? Demanda Terence, doucement, en fermant la porte de la chambre de Donaghan, qu'il venait de coucher.

Les yeux noirs d'encre de Pansy l'observaient, inquisiteurs, et la jeune femme passa une main dans sa frange légèrement désordonnée après la journée qu'ils avaient tous passé. Cette décision l'avait taraudée toute la journée, et même si elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir drôle. Les changements qui allaient en résulter seraient importants et elle les appréhendaient plus que tout. Elle n'avait même pas encore vu ses parents, toujours ignorants de l'existence de leur petit-fils, de Sang-Pur encore heureux.

Terence Higgs guettait le moindre geste, la moindre inclinaison de son visage, le moindre tressautement de cil, de Pansy Parkinson. Si elle acceptait, il l'aurait enfin près de lui, elle et Donaghan. Et si elle refusait, il se battrait bec et ongles pour avoir la garde de Donaghan. Oui, maintenant que son fils était apparu dans sa vie, il se refusait à le perdre par la faute d'une femme telle que Pansy Parkinson, qui l'avait haï, qui l'avait séduit sans le vouloir et qui l'avait fait terriblement souffrir par la suite. Il refusait catégoriquement que cela se reproduise. Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne souffrirait par la faute de cette femme qu'il avait possédé le temps de quelques heures, quatre ans plus tôt.

-Allons parler autre part que dans un couloir, répliqua Pansy. Et non dans ton affreux bureau poussiéreux.

-C'était le bureau de mon père, répondit simplement Terence avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

La jeune mère le suivit, le ventre noué. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ça sans qu'il ne se fasse trop d'idées positives ou négatives ? Comment tourner sa phrase sans avoir l'air trop méchante ? Trop sèche, trop cruelle... Car oui, elle se devait d'être cruelle avec ses mots ; c'était sa seule arme. La seule arme qu'elle possédait face au Higgs : les mots. Même ses sentiments ne l'aidaient plus, tourmentés comme ils étaient. D'ailleurs, elle ignorait en posséder la plupart de ceux qui l'assaillaient aujourd'hui. Terence Higgs était dangereux pour son mental.

-Le petit salon ? Choix judicieux pour une audience privée, Higgs, se moqua Pansy en entrant dans la pièce dans laquelle Terence l'avait emmenée.

Même si son humeur n'était pas à la moquerie, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Avec Terence, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Toujours à s'agacer l'un l'autre, toujours à se chercher, toujours à se lancer des piques, parfois plus cruelles que d'autres, aiguisées comme des couteaux.

-Vas-y, Pansy. Déballe-tout, lui lança Terence en allumant un feu dans la cheminée de sa baguette et s'asseyant négligemment dans le fauteuil molletonné d'un blanc éclatant.

Pansy observa quelques instants l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle. Des cheveux blonds pas trop longs, chatouillant ses oreilles fines. Des yeux bleus qu'elle savait couleur aigue-marine, presque turquoise, mais qu'elle voyait sombres dans la pénombre. Une bouche finement dessinée, masculine à souhait. Des petites rides au coin de la bouche, viriles. De légères fossettes sur le haut des ses joues un peu plus creuses que la normale. Un nez fier, légèrement arqué, lui donnant un air noble, hautain. Et dans ses yeux, elle distinguait de l'impatience, de l'anticipation, de la frustration, et un peu d'admiration.

Sans hésiter un instant de plus, elle s'approcha du blond, se pencha vers lui lentement, et lui caressant légèrement les cheveux, Pansy Parkinson murmura à son oreille : « J'accepte, Terence Higgs. »

* * *

Chapitre 3 bouclé. Fiction bouclée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous pondre un petit épilogue et je pourrais enfin mettre « Complete » sur celle-ci.

ALORS ? :D J'espère que vous avez aimé cette mini-fiction qui est partie un peu dans tous les sens. Un peu de drame, un peu de sentiments, un peu d'humour. J'espère ne pas avoir fait ce chapitre trop niais.

Et surtout, n'oubliez jamais, la famille c'est le plus important. Qu'importe ce qui a bien pu se passer, ou qui pourrait se passer, la famille passe avant tout. Car même imparfaits, on les aime tels qu'ils sont.

Reviews ? x) Et petit sondage : vous verriez Donaghan dans quelle maison à Poudlard, vous ? Moi, j'opterais pour tout, sauf Gryffondor. Verdict ? :p

Gros gros bisous, et merci à tous les revieweurs du dernier chapitre ! Vos reviews m'ont fait un plaisir de dingue, et si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai répondu à tout le monde :).

Valouw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

* * *

Lentement mais sûrement, la foule hésitante des premières années avançait. Des gamins hauts à peine comme trois pommes défilaient sous nos yeux blasés mais tout de même curieux. Qui est ce qui prendrait la relève dans notre maison quand nous ne serions plus là ? Est-ce que parmi ces gamins, quelques rares élus arriveront à survivre dans notre maison, ma maison ? Serpentard, fière, trônait dans la Grande Salle. Nous avions toujours cette aura malfaisante, cruelle malgré les évènements passés, mais nous étions quand même relativement tranquilles contrairement aux générations précédentes. J'avais eu des parents qui s'étaient impliqués dans la Guerre, enfin c'était plutôt et seulement mon père qui s'y était impliqué. Et malgré le fait d'avoir été un Serpentard et par la suite un Mangemort, il était reparti vers les forces du bien, et m'avait toujours inculqué des valeurs correctes. Celles d'un serpentard courageux. Et j'en étais terriblement fier. Oui, l'orgueil était une de mes caractéristiques principales.

-Mike ? C'est cette année que rentre ton cousin, le petit Malefoy à Poudlard, non ?

Rafe McFlinchy. Un de mes meilleurs amis et un Né-Moldu étrangement au courant de toutes les petites histoires et de tous les vilains secrets des familles de Sang-Pur. En même temps, c'est également un vrai rat de bibliothèque et nul doute qu'il a dû apprendre pas mal de choses par-ci, par-là, en fouinant un peu. Toutes les familles ayant trempé dans la Guerre avaient des secrets, des secrets un peu trop sombres que Rafe adorait déterrer ne prenant pas garde aux représailles qui pourraient en résulter. En même temps, qui se souciait encore des sombres secrets de la Guerre à part ce genre d'énergumène ? C'est vrai, la génération de mes parents avait tellement souffert que sortir des squelettes des placards leur rappeleraient cette sombre époque.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs Don' a promis au paternel Malefoy qu'il veillerait sur Scorpius, je réponds d'une voix traînante observant la foule de premières années, essayant de repérer des têtes connues. Pareil pour moi à mon adorable tante.

Donaghan Higgs, un étrange phénomène. Aussi Serpentard que Poufsouffle, et pourtant dans notre maison royale. La nature humaine le fascine, il est d'une loyauté à toute épreuve et pourtant, plus égoiste et lâche que lui, tu meurs. Un concentré de paradoxes, ce mec. Mais on s'entend très bien. Il a seulement deux ans de plus que moi, et étant le fils des meilleurs amis de mes parents, on s'est beaucoup côtoyés gamins, même si je le trouvais légèrement naif. Et aussi, faut le dire, je préfère sa soeur cadette. Cette fille est une vraie beauté malgré ce qu'a pu dire mon père sur la beauté inexistante de sa mère à l'adolescence... et sur ce qu'il dit de la beauté d'Evelyn. Evelyn Higgs, ma future femme bien entendu. Il me reste juste à lui dire qu'elle est faite pour moi et la conquérir. Pour l'instant, elle batifole outrageusement avec ce simplet de Fergus Flint et ça me reste légèrement en travers de la gorge. Et même si Fergus n'a seulement qu'un an de moins que moi, donc quatorze ans, bientôt quinze, et que nos parents sont toujours fourrés les uns chez les autres, on a jamais été potes. Entre lui et moi, c'était toujours des coups bas. Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il avait hérité du caractère sadique de son père, Marcus Flint, un très bon joueur de Quidditch qui avait appartenu aux Tornades de Tutshill ; ce dont je ne doute absolument pas.

-Drago Malefoy a fait pas mal de conneries durant la Guerre, souffle Rafe, pensif.

Il pense sûrement à ce que son rejeton va donner. Mais les enfants ne sont pas toujours les reflets de leurs parents, bien au contraire. Moi, je suis un savant mélange des deux, à ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ai la froide autorité de ma mère et la détermination de mon père ; l'orgueil de ma mère et l'égoisme de mon père. Je suis un digne Serpentard et je suis plus que fier de mes origines. Pas que je me sente supérieur grâce à mon sang, mais j'ai l'impression d'être plus fort que certains, d'avoir plus de valeur, et je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas tort... Surtout quand je vois Fergus. Et celui-ci a quand même trois-quart de Sang Pur, hein.

Et puis Evelyn n'a que quatorze ans ; elle ne peut pas encore voir que je suis l'homme de sa vie. Comment ça, c'est niais ? Je suis juste réaliste. On est fait pour être ensemble, et "Tante Pansy" et Maman aimeraient beaucoup que nos familles soient unies... Non en fait, Tante Pansy ne voudrait pas ; elle me trouve trop mou. Moi, trop mou ? Elle a vu Merlin, elle. C'est pas parce que je suis de constitution plutôt mince que forcément, je suis trop mou. Et je préfère être mince que être un peu trop baraqué comme Fergus. Je suis de toute évidence beaucoup plus classe que lui.

Mais bon, je dois avouer que j'ai aussi la belle et cruelle Célynda Rosier dans mon champ de vision, mais Donaghan a l'air de vouloir mettre la main dessus pour sa dernière année à Poudlard avant d'aller étudier la psychologie sorcière en France. Oui, depuis que son père l'a emmené en France pendant les dernières vacances d'été, il veut absolument aller étudier là-bas. Mais sa mère bien entendu est contre, et n'arrête pas de s'engueuler avec "Oncle Terry" à cause de ça. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si ils s'engueulaient pas tous les jours avant de finir dans leur lit... ou même sur la table du bureau du paternel Higgs. Comment je sais ça ? ... Donaghan vit avec eux et j'ai souvent dormi chez Don' quand on était petits. Terence Higgs et sa femme, c'est un couple du tonnerre. Des caractères complètement différents, et une histoire très spéciale les caractérisent principalement. Mais ils sont ensemble depuis que Pansy Higgs est revenue en Angleterre avec un Donaghan de trois ans, et depuis tout ce capharnaüm, ça marche. Ça fait quand même quatorze ans que leur couple marche ainsi, et le résultat est correct, même plus. Parce que bon, ils ont quand même fait une petite soeur, magnifique au passage... comment ça, je l'ai déjà dit ? ; bref, Evelyn a rejoint leur famille deux ans après ma naissance, donc même pas un an après leurs retrouvailles. Si ça, ça veut pas dire qu'ils s'aiment, qu'est ce qui pourraient prouver que ces deux-là étaient faits pour finir ensemble (comme Evelyn et moi) ? Ils auraient pu laisser Donaghan enfant unique et arranger le scandale qu'ils avaient provoqué tous les deux en restant ensemble sans avoir d'autres enfants...

-Scorpius Malefoy !

Tiens, voilà l'héritier de la dynastie Malefoy. Un peu frêle mais déjà le menton haut et fier. C'est correct. Espérons qu'il rejoigne Serpentard et non une autre maison. Il avance d'un pas rapide et assez autoritaire. C'est bien. Le petit a déjà du caractère. En même temps, mon cousin ne pouvait qu'être autoritaire, sinon il n'aurait pas été un vrai descendant des Greengrass. Sa tête blonde disparaît un peu sous le Choixpeau, qui semble mettre un peu trop de temps à faire son choix.

Si il ne va pas à Serpentard, les vieux Malefoy feront une attaque, surtout le vieux Lucius. Sa femme, Narcissa, elle, s'en fichera un peu mais devra montrer aussi un certain degré de mécontement. Ah c'tte famille.

-Serpentard !

Ben voilà. Ça c'est fait. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à parfaitement intégrer les Sepentards en montrant toute sa ruse et sa malice. Parce que Merlin sait que mon jeune cousin en a. Il l'a prouvé à seulement trois ans en arrivant à berner sa marraine, Pansy Higgs, d'une manière stupéfiante. Avec une grande habileté malgré son âge, il avait réussi à manger un morceau de gâteau au chocolat avant tout le monde alors que c'était "Tante Pansy", un vrai démon concernant le chocolat, qui le surveillait.

Quelques noms défilent comme celui d'Edouard Nott, et un nom résonne beaucoup plus, soudain, dans la Grande Salle. Le plus jeune des fils Potter est à Poudlard. Quelle étrange coincidence. Pile dans la même année que le fils de l'ennemi d'adolescence de son père, et les deux rejetons sont chacun le portrait craché de leur paternel. Il ne me reste que trois ans à Poudlard et je sens, tout à coup, qu'elles vont être beaucoup plus intéressantes que prévu quand le cadet des fils Potter intègre _notre_ maison sous les yeux ébahis de tous. James Potter en particulier a une tête mémorable. Bien fait pour lui, il se la pétait trop.

Un grand silence a accueilli cette nouvelle, et un regard à Rafe, Donaghan et Jennyfer Anderson, ma meilleure amie, me conforte dans notre action. Nous nous levons brusquement et applaudissons l'arrivée du mini-Potter à notre table. Nous sommes les seuls mais qu'importe. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Nés-Moldus nous suivent timidement, les Sang-Mêlés un peu plus et beaucoup de Sang Purs restent assis, sûrement indignés qu'un Potter intègre notre chère et tendre maison.

-Pucey, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? Rugit Fergus à voix basse.

Evelyn me jette un regard suspicieux comme si j'avais fait une énorme... connerie. Mais non, ils n'ont pas compris toute la ruse qui se cachait derrière mes applaudissements. C'était évident pourtant ; en accueillant Potter comme cela, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se sente rejeté et être ami avec Albus Potter revenait à faire péter les plombs à ce cher James Potter. Et à ses explosives et exquises cousines telles que Dominique et Molly Weasley.

-Réfléchis un peu Flint et ensuite tu comprendras. Mais pardon, j'avais oubilé que c'était hors de ta portée.

Ma voix a sussuré ses paroles tel un serpent distillant son venin. Fergus rougit de colère et ses jointures craquent. Il a peut-être quatorze piges mais il gère en combat moldu. Oui, sa mère a eu la folle idée d'initier son charmant gamin à l'art du combat moldu, et Marcus Flint a accepté, un peu par obligation, mais aussi pensant que ce "sport" allait augementer les capacités de puissance de son fils au Quidditch par exemple. Un Batteur a besoin de puissance, effectivement.

-Et toi Michael, si tu réfléchissais un peu plus, tu comprendrais que ta méthode d'approche du mini-Potter n'était pas des plus inaperçues et donc, totalement obsolète. Ce gamin n'a pas l'air complètement débile, réplique Evelyn, acide et dédaigneuse.

Cette fille a peut-être quatorze ans mais elle a énormément de caractère. On dit souvent qu'elle ressemble beaucoup physiquement à son père mais qu'adolescentes, sa mère et elle avaient un comportement semblable. Des cheveux fins d'un châtain très clair légèrement ondulés, des yeux continellement d'un bleu orageux, un corps fin mais de constitution solide, et une taille correcte pour une fille de seulement quatorze ans. Un mètre soixante-trois. Et puis, j'aime bien les petites. Enfin, les filles de taille moyenne, pardon.

C'est vraiment la femme de ma vie.

Je ne réponds rien bien entendu, et j'entends parfaitement bien Jenny soupirer. Ma meilleure amie me traite à chaque fois d'idiot quand je lui parle d'Evelyn. Elle me dit d'arrêter de me faire des idées, qu'Evelyn est déjà une parfaite petite garce contrairement à son frère, et que si un jour elle se mariait avec moi, les vercracasses auront des ailes. C'est méchant mais Jenny a toujours été très honnête et c'est ce que je préfère chez elle. C'est une qualité rare dans cette maison de serpents. Même moi, je ne la possède pas. Je suis le plus malhonnête de tous, presque. Et même Anabel, ma petite soeur adorée, me traite de débile quand elle me voit observer du coin de l'oeil la belle Evelyn.

-Evelyn si tu laissais Michael tranquille et si tu réfléchissais aussi à trouver une solution pour que Maman arrête définitivement de fumer ? Intervint Donaghan trois chaises plus loin, d'un air blasé et assuré.

Ce mec transpire la confiance en lui et pourtant, pourtant, il est modeste. Il est brillant dans ses études, et d'après Jenny, la seule amie fille que j'ai, c'est "un pur beau gosse". Et malgré ses premières années difficiles sans connaître son père, je trouve que tout s'est bien arrangé pour lui. Il a évité de justesse Poufsouffle, c'est pour dire. Je pense aussi que c'est surtout son caractère un peu rêveur qui lui donne autant de succès auprès des filles. Il est à la fois cynique et rêveur, c'est que je vous disais, Donaghan Higgs est un concentré de paradoxes. Et quand on voit les parents qu'il a aussi, on comprend facilement.

-On a encore quatre mois avant d'y penser, répond Evelyn en soufflant paresseusement sur une de ses mèches de cheveux tandis qu'un peu en sourdine, j'entends le dernier élève appelé.

Enfin la dernière plutôt. Une Weasley et vu la broussailleuse chevelure qu'elle arbore, je reconnais sans peine la fille d'Hermione Weasley-Granger. Ma mère a assez commenté sa coiffure quand elle me montrait les photos de cette "brillante sorcière" dans la Gazette du Sorcier; et elle est inimitable. La coiffure, je veux dire.

-Je refuse que maman fume encore quand je partirais en France. Il faut se mettre à réfléchir de suite, impose Donaghan à sa petite soeur en lui lançant un regard sévère.

Donaghan peut être le seul à se vanter de pouvoir parler comme ça à Evelyn Higgs. Vraiment le seul à part ses parents, et encore "Oncle Terry" est fou de sa fille, à qui il passe tout. Sûrement le sang Parkinson qui coule dans ses veines. Et je dois dire que ce mélange de Higgs et Parkinson m'attire beaucoup. Vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Evelyn Higgs aura le privilège immenser de s'appeler plus tard Evelyn Pucey.

Ça sonne bien non ? Michael et Evelyn Pucey.

Oui, oui. Ça sonne magnifiquement bien.

* * *

Oui, voilà. Petit épilogue merdique du point de vue de Michael Pucey, légèrement névrosé, le fils d'Adrian et Daphné. Mais bon, je n'avais pas l'inspiration de faire quelque chose de mieux, et je préfère aussi d'un côté terminer d'un point de vue léger, légèrement humoristique avec une fin assez ouverte. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que Michael raconte l'évolution du couple de Terence et Pansy, et ne pas partir sur des points de vue comme celui de Terence, ou Pansy ou encore Don'. J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé.

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi du début jusqu'à la fin & qui ont reviewé pour montrer qu'ils avaient apprécier cette mini-fiction**. Quant aux autres, j'opte pour le fait que la suite vous a déplu et qu'il ne servait à rien de poster un commentaire. Ce n'est pas très grave, ça arrive. ;) Je suis optimiste et essaie un peu plus tous les jours de m'améliorer !

Un petit recueil d'OS sur les personnages oubliés de HP a été commencé, rendez-vous dans mon profil pour le lien pour ceux que ça intéresse. :D

Gros bisous à tous les lecteurs (lectrices non ? xD) qui ont suivi. :D Et merci pour vos reviews. (l)

Valouw.


End file.
